The Strange Boy
by Burnzs
Summary: While walking to Kim's, Ron finds a weird kid in need of some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible**

**Author's note: This is what I get for watching too much awesome at once. Now that I have watched a vast amount of Naruto and Kim Possible, read the fan fictions of each and crossovers of both, the only next step is to write my own crossover. It's only logical. Heh, let's see how it goes.**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day! After eighteen long years, Ron was finally going to propose to His childhood friend Kim Possible. Sure they would have to wait for after high school to have the wedding, but he still couldn't wait.

He had this amazing evening planned. First, dinner and a movie, then dancing and a moonlit car drive, finally, he was going to walk her up to her house and pull out the ring.

When his alarm went off, he nearly jumped out of bed with excitement. He grabbed some clothes and threw them on before running down to the kitchen. When he got there, he ran up to the counter, poured himself some cereal, and ate it really quickly. He ran to the door, but before he could grab the door handle, he heard some grumpy squeaking upstairs.

_Oh no! I forgot Rufus!_ He thought. He ran back upstairs to see the naked mole rat standing on his desk, tapping his foot. Before Ron picked him up, Rufus pointed to a nearby mirror and huffed. Ron wasn't sure what his little buddy was saying, so he looked at it and gasped.

He should have paid more attention when he got dressed. He had accidentally grabbed a dark green vest and blue jean shorts. He didn't even know he had these clothes.

His mom must have stopped by and given him clothes again. He needed something more awesome for the day he had planning. He dug through his closet until he found the perfect outfit.

His final ensemble consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and grey cargo pants. To add a little nostalgia, he put on black gloves. Rufus let out a squeak and put his hands on his hips in disapproval.

"I know it's my mission uniform, but some of the best memories we had were on missions," Ron said.

Rufus looked as if he was thinking about it before he let out another squeak of disapproval.

"Oh, c'mon," Ron said, "There's no way she'll think of it as me saying that dating her is like a deadly mission."

Rufus rolled his eyes, but Ron picked him up and put him in the side pocket and headed out the door. As he walked down the street, he was hit with an evil presence that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He followed his feeling until he ran to a dark alley. He looked around, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to go any further. When he saw nothing, he tried to feel around for the evil presence again.

To his relief, he no longer felt it, so he smiled and started back out the alleyway. He didn't make it far before he was stopped by a painful groan.

"So close," he whispered. He tried to push the idea of a trap to the back of his mind as he slowly crept further making his way up to an abandoned toe jam factory.

He could hear talking inside, none sounded happy. He slowly made his way up a fire escape and slipped into an open window. When he looked down from the floor he was on, he recognized the leader of the well-known Shark gang walking towards a mass in the middle of the floor, followed by five comrades.

"You got a death wish, kid?" The leader, Teddy, said, "Sneaking into our base, AND sleeping in our lounge?"

Ron looked closer and noticed that the 'mass' was actually a teenager. Before he knew it, the thugs were kicking the kid and laughing.

Ron made a move to jump down, but Rufus stopped him. Ron looked at him and he tapped his head. Right, they didn't need him doing something stupid and putting them both in danger.

He slowly crept over to a nearby bucket in the corner, slowly moving his foot towards it. With a swift motion, he kicked it enough to make a noise. He tried to suppress his urge to run at the sound of mumbling from the gang. He quickly moved to the corner of the room curling up to reduce visibility.

"What was that?" he heard Teddy yell, "Tony! Go check on that sound!"

Unfortunately, the sound of a beating still resonated in the empty building, but at least Ron was able to give the guy a little break from six attackers. He was about to heave a sigh of relief when he heard rustling from the other side of his hiding place.

He waited until he heard the rustling move away from him before he jumped up and quickly moved behind Tony. With one swift move, Ron swung his body around and kicked him in the head, causing him to crumple to the floor, but after he kicked Tony, his buckle came undone and he lost his balance on his landing as his pants dropped around his ankles.

He waved his arms to regain his balance, but he fell toward the veranda that looked over the thugs' lounge. With one swift movement, he tumbled over the handrails and fell down to the area below, yelling all the way.

At that moment, one of the thugs heard someone screaming. He looked up in shock, "What the-" he was unable to get anything more out before a young man with his pants around his ankles landed on top of him, knocking him out cold.

For a moment, the thugs were stunned. Apparently, they weren't used to a guy in his underwear falling from the sky and landing on a comrade. Ron just looked at them and blushed, "Heh, I forgot my belt." He said.

Ron's statement seemed to snap the thugs out of their stupor and they began surrounding him. He watched as they each pulled out their own weapon, each engraved with a name. The first pulled out a chain that said "Tiny" the next pulled out a crowbar that said "Terry" then a tire iron that said "Kevin." Finally, Teddy pulled out a hand gun that had his name on it.

"Engraved weapons?" Ron said, "Isn't that a little egotistical?"

"Shut up!" Kevin said, "We're going to take care of you before we finish off our first guest,"

"Ooo! A party!" Ron said, "I wish I would have known, I would have brought chips,"

"Smart-ass," Teddy growled, "prepare to die."

"What, no games?" Ron said, "I guess I'll just have to 'monkey' around."

Terry dived at Ron and he quickly ducked and let Terry fly over him. To add to his Tai Shing Pek Kwar, he started screeching like a monkey.

"Great, another freak," Teddy said. He pulled his gun up and fired it at Ron.

It happened so fast that Ron almost didn't register what happened. Just as the bullet left the barrel, he felt something warm slam against him, followed by a quick cry of pain. Ron looked down in horror to see that the boy he had come to help had actually pushed him out of the way and taken the bullet for him.

"Damn, missed." Teddy said, "But don't expect to be so lucky next ti-" he was interrupted by Ron's foot which had suddenly smashed into his face. After he made contact, Ron did a backflip and landed on his feet. As Teddy fell unconscious, the other thugs looked at Ron with disbelief.

"Anyone else?" Ron asked, staring at them.

Slowly, both the thugs made their way out of the building and scrambled to get as far away from the crazy blue young man as possible. When he saw them leave, Ron bent over to check the boy's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Ron had to act quickly if he wanted to save this guy. He grabbed the kid and carried him bridal style to the nearby hospital.

When he walked in, he shouted, "Mrs. Dr. P!"

The nurses were used to Ron and Kim bringing in injured people, so they had Ron say that when he came in with a serious case. They immediately got up and ran to help the boy in Ron's arms. Over all the confusion, Ron ended up being pushed into the waiting room where the ground became worn from his constant pacing. This kid had saved him, if he ended up dying, then Ron would feel pretty bad.

It took several more hours, but a nurse finally walked in, "Ron Stoppable?" she asked.

"Yup" he said.

"The patient can have visitors now," she said.

"Thank you," Ron replied. He quickly made his way to the boy's room.

When he walked in, Mrs. Dr. P. was standing over the bed. Ron was confused, after all, Mrs. Dr. P. only worked on brain stuff. Hopefully, this kid didn't get shot in the head.

"What's wrong with him?" he said, worried more than he should have been.

Mrs. Dr. P. gave him a motherly look and smiled, "He's fine. You got him here in time for us to remove the bullet safely."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief.

"But," she continued, "He has no idea who he is, and we can't do anything about it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked, "Can't you guys do therapy or something?"

Mrs. Dr. , "Normally we could," she said, "Usually amnesia is diagnosed as repressed memories, but the memories just... aren't there."

"Like they were destroyed?" Ron asked.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, yes" Mrs. Dr. P. said.

"Okay, I'll help him get em' back," Ron said.

Mrs. Dr. , "Fine, she said, "but you have to wait until after he recovers. When he leaves this hospital, you are responsible for him."

"Righty-o!" Ron said cheerfully. He ran up to the boy and smiled, "Hey, how's it going?" he said.

The kid only looked about sixteen. He had bright blonde hair spiked up, and scars on his face that gave the appearance of whiskers. He looked up at Ron with a smile, "Pretty good," he said, "but I kinda don't know what's going on."

"Oh, that's fine," Ron said, "Mrs. Dr. P. said that you had amnesia, so I'm here to help you out. First off, we need a name."

"Didja check my clothes?" The boy said, "I heard that lady talking about a name on it."

"Sorry," Mrs. Dr. P. said, "We tried as hard as we could, but your clothes were damaged when you were attacked." She pulled out an orange fabric and pushed it towards him. It was completely torn up, with rips all through it.

"That seems a little much for a thug attack," Ron said. He brushed it off and stood right next to the bed, staring into the boy's eyes, "Dig deep. What do YOU think your name is?"

The boy looked a little caught off by this. He looked down and thought for a moment, "Um," he began, "I'm feeling an 'N' coming up," he said.

"Kyo it is," Ron said, smiling.

He was answered with a shrug. Apparently, any name was good as long as he got one. Ron smiled as the boy now known as "Kyo" stepped out of bed and put his hand out to Ron, "Hello," he said, "My name is Kyo, what is yours?"

He smiled then said, "Th' name's Ron Stoppable, but you can call me Ron." He took out the younger boy's hand and shook.

"Wait a minute!" Mrs. Dr. P. said, "You shouldn't be out of bed for at least another day!"

"I'm fine!" Kyo said with a smile.

,P. didn't look too happy, "No you're not," she said, "Now scoot back to your bed, and Ron will come pick you up tomorrow."

Ron was about to object, but he was interrupted by an all too familiar beeping in his pocket.

As Mrs. Dr. P. walked out of the room, he pulled out his Ronmunicator and Wade popped up on the screen. Kyo looked over at him with a confused look, but he quickly turned around and quietly sat back on the bed.

"What's up Wade?" Ron said, "Have you made those 'special preparations' I asked you to make?"

"In a moment, that might not matter," Wade said.

Ron dropped his smile at Wade's words, "What happened?" he asked.

"Drakken happened," Wade said, "Kim left for a mission hours ago, but she hasn't check back yet."

"Without me?" Ron asked, genuinely surprised.

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "She wanted to finish it quickly before your date tonight," he quickly went back to business and started typing, "I've set you up a ride at the airport." He said.

Ron looked over at Kyo, "I'm a little busy at the moment," Ron said, turning back to wade, "I kinda signed up to help an amnesiac get his memory back."

Wade frowned, "Can't you just tell him that you aren't there?" he asked.

Kyo popped his head in over the screen, "No he can't," he said.

Wade jumped back, "Oh," he said, "I didn't see you there."

"Alright," Ron said, turning off the device. He grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him through the door.

"Wait," Kyo said, stopping, "What about what the doctor said?"

"Mrs. Dr. P. won't mind," Ron smiled, "Besides, you get out tomorrow anyways."

Kyo was still a little unsure, "Alright," he said reluctantly, "but what about my clothes?"

"We'll fix it when we get to my house." Ron said, ignoring the disapproving look from Kyo. In a quick movement, Kyo reached behind himself and tied the back of his hospital gown extra tight. They hopped in Ron's car and started down the road toward his house.

"Is it weird for me to not know what this is?" Kyo asked.

"What?" Ron asked, not turning from the road.

"This thing we're sitting in," he said.

"You mean the car?" Ron asked, "That's weird, maybe the amnesia's really bad.

"I also feel like I haven't seen this place at all," he said sadly.

"Aw, it'll be fine!" Ron smiled, "We'll figure out what's going on."

They pulled up next to Ron's house and he led Kyo to the door. Ron led him upstairs and pulled out his outfit from this morning.

"Put this on," He said, "It may be a little big, but it should work fine. He directed Kyo to the bathroom and waited patiently while he changed. When Kyo stepped out, Ron handed him some white tennis shoes and led him back down stairs.

He gave Kyo an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go help my girlfriend," he reached into his pocket and pulled out Rufus, "but Rufus here'll make sure to keep you company."

"That's it?" Kyo said, "I save your life and you just leave me here?"

Ron winced, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," he said.

Kyo just smiled, "Mrs. Dr. P. explained it to me after I woke up."

"Well, I can't do anything about It," Ron said, "I gotta go help my girlfriend."

"Take me with you," Kyo said quickly.

"No way," Ron said, "too dangerous."

Kyo just rolled his eyes, "You just want to make out."

Ron blushed, but he quickly hid it by turning around and walking toward the exit, "I don't have time for this!" he said, turning back as he hit the door, "I'm sorry, but we can work on your amnesia when I get back." He looked down at Rufus, "Rufus watch him until I get back."

The little mole-rat gave a salute as Ron closed the door.

**...**

Ron looked up at Drakken's lair and sighed. He hated the idea of scaling the cliffs, but he didn't feel that he would get much of a welcome if he just walked through the front door. He hooked the chord to his belt and with a quick shot, launched his grappling hook to a cliff higher up. Unfortunately, it took his pants with it.

"Aw man," Ron said, "I thought that I fixed that." He paused, "Maybe I needed that belt more than I thought."

Even though his pants were now dangling at the top, at least the rope had fallen down close enough to reach. He sighed and began his way up the rope, stopping at the top. He picked up his pants and quietly slipped them on.

"I hope no one saw that." Ron said, looking around.

"Oh, someone saw that," he heard. He looked up in shock to see Shego smirking at him from the hover car, "It was more than I ever wanted to see."

Before he was able to do anything, Shego pulled out what looked like a toy laser gun and shot him. He felt a pain go through his body and his world went black.

**Author's note:**

**Hiya! I finally finished my ****first chapter. After ****man****y short chapters on my other story, I didn't want to end too soon on this one, but it looks like I might have made it too long. Aw well, more of the goodness. While I write the next chapter, please review. I could always use some cr****itique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible**

**Author's note: So I was reading the last chapter, and apparently, it didn't publish the right name. Everywhere it said ".P." it was actually supposed to be Mrs. Dr. P. When I uploaded this chapter, it also blanked it out here too. I had to go through the document manager to fix it.**

**Any ways! Read on you poor, poor veiwers.**

**Chapter 2**

When he woke up, Ron quickly sat up and tried to stretch out the kinks from sleeping on the ground. He let out a soft yawn and looked around him. Apparently, Shego had thrown him into a prison cell after knocking him out. He tried to stand up, but hissed as a sharp pain shot through his leg. It wasn't bleeding, so he must have sprained it or something. He sat back down and scanned the room, searching for any form of an escape route when his eyes fell on a form in the corner.

"K.P.!" he yelled. He scrambled over to her, grunting from the pain in his leg.

Kim seemed to come to life after he said her name. She slowly rolled over to face him. She smiled then weakly said, "Ron."

Ron frowned. She didn't sound too good. He started looking all over her, searching for any injuries, "What's wrong, K.P.? What did they do to you?"

Kim just gave him another weak smile, "It's fine," she said, shrugging off his concern, "I just need to rest," her features turned a little dark, "but more importantly, is the idol safe?"

This caught Ron off guard. She just woke up from who knows what and she was asking about some "Idol?" He really needed to get her out of there. He reached to help her up, but she smacked his hand away.

"Seriously!" She nearly yelled, "Where is the idol?"

She jumped to her feet and stared down at him. This really confused Ron. Her sudden burst of energy not only startled him, it worried him. Something was definitely up. He looked up at her in fear as she reached down and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Give it to me!" she snarled, showering him with spittle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said, it was starting to get difficult to breath.

She growled then threw him down to the ground, receiving a cry of pain as Ron's leg hit the ground. Ron looked up at her with even more fear, "K.P!" He pleaded, "You might be under mind control or something!"

"Nope," Kim sneered. She turned around so that Ron could see that there was no control device, "I'm doing this of my own volition." She said.

"O.k. One: You know I don't know what that means," Ron began, "and Two: Snap out of it Kim!"

"You've had this coming for a while!" she said.

Ron put his hands up as he tried to defend himself as his girlfriend jumped into the air with a powerful kick aimed at him.

**...**

Kim Possible watched in horror as her boyfriend squirmed in pain in front of her, affected by whatever was being done to him. He was chained to a table surrounded by Drakken, Shego, and someone she had never seen before.

The stranger looked about in his mid-twenties. He had blonde hair that was tied back into a tight ponytail, his bangs brushed back from his face. He wore a purple short sleeve shirt and purple jeans with white shoes.

He was making a hand sign and Ron was being surrounded by a blue aura. Drakken would shout out demands and Ron would squirm even more. Kim had to fight the tears as she watched the man she loved crying in pain. It looked like it was mostly psychological because besides his bloody leg, he didn't look physically injured.

"Kenda! How is it going?" Drakken said, addressing the stranger.

"He's a tough nut to crack," Kenda said, "I've had her attack him and belittle him, but he still won't tell."

Drakken wasn't satisfied with this answer, "You said that your _genjutsu_ would get it out of him."

"It will," Kenda sighed. Kim saw annoyance flash across his otherwise neutral face, but it was gone as soon as came.

Kim started to rethink her strategy. When she first broke into Drakken's lair, she had seen him talking to Kenda from a view in the ventilation shaft. She heard about a mystical "idol" that would give Drakken ultimate power, so she knew that she had to make sure that he didn't get it. Just as she tried to leave, Shego caught her and shot her with a weird ray gun.

When she woke up, she was in a prison cell. She saw Drakken and Kenda start to leave, but in desperation, she lied and told them that she and Ron had already gotten the idol and Ron had hidden it. She now knew that by doing that, she had basically thrown Ron under a bus.

"He keeps clinging to the idea that she will remember their 'relationship' and turn back to normal." Kenda huffed then smiled, "Poor fellow has no idea that she isn't even real."

"I have an idea," Drakken said, smiling, "the buffoon and Kim Possible are in love, so maybe a little emotional turmoil would 'loosen' him up." Shego stopped reading her newspaper after he said this and shot him a look of disgust. When he didn't respond, she went back to reading.

Kenda smiled, "Brilliant," he said. He closed his eyes and the blue aura shifted a little. After a while, he laughed, "Good call," he said, "He was even planning on proposing to her tonight."

Kim gasped at Kenda's words. Ron's painful grunts turned into cries of sorrow as tears poured down his face. Kim almost cried at the sight, "What are you doing to him?" she yelled.

Drakken turned around to Kim and smiled, "It's called genjutsu," he said, "It creates an illusion that seems completely real to the one who falls victim to it." He shot a glare at Kenda. Still speaking to Kim, he said, "I found out firsthand that it works."

Kim smiled at him, "Trouble with the henchies?"

Kenda looked annoyed at this comment and the blue aura wavered a little. Kim saw this and she smiled, "What's wrong?" Kim asked, "Don't like being called a henchie?"

"Quiet!" he yelled.

"Alright, henchie," Kim said, "but first, I was hoping you could be distracted enough for me to save the day," she paused then said, "_Again_."

Kenda turned to her and he laughed, "You?" he said, laughing, "What can you do?"

Drakken heard this and turned to her too, always happy for a chance to gloat, "Face it, Kim Possible, you've lost." He said.

As both the villains faced away, a knife flew over Ron and cut the bonds. Luckily, Kenda and Drakken were too busy to notice. Unfortunately, Shego noticed.

"Uh, Dr. D." she began. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now, Shego! I'm in the middle of gloating!" Drakken waved her off.

Before they could do anymore, all three of them went stiff, "What the-?" Shego began, "Why can't I move?"

Somewhere in the shadows, they heard someone say, "Kagemane no Jutsu… success,"

Drakken and Shego looked shocked, but Kenda just laughed, "About time you showed up!" he said. He disappeared into a puff of smoke and broke off the shadow. Drakken and Shego saw this and jumped on guard.

"A shadow clone," the voice said, as if stating a fact. Seconds later, a boy stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a green vest and blue high waters, a supply pack strapped to his thigh. His hair was tied up into a spikey wolf tail on top of his head. He rubbed the back of his neck sighing, "How troublesome," he said.

"Fool," Kenda said, somewhere in the room, "You shouldn't have revealed your position."

Suddenly, a barrage of knives similar to the one that broke Ron's bonds appeared and surrounded the newcomer. To Kim's surprise, he didn't even flinch. The knives shot toward him at high speeds. Before they got to him, a wall of sand erupted in front of him, swallowing the knives up.

Suddenly, there was a cry of pain on the side of the room followed by the sound of sand raining down. Kim looked at the newcomer who was smiling. She was about to ask what was up, but she was stopped by the new boy that stepped out. He was wearing a red outfit with a white sash across his body. She almost didn't notice, but he also had a big brown gourd on his back. He had red hair and a Japanese symbol on his forehead.

"Another shadow clone," he said simply, "Temari, grab the hostages and get them out of here."

Kim looked over at Ron and a flash appeared and he was gone. She was about to demand an explanation when she heard a girls voice above her, "You might want to stand back," she heard.

Kim quickly ran to the back wall and watched as her prison cell's bars were covered in cuts and collapsed. After the dust cleared, she saw a girl walk in with Ron over her shoulder. She had a long black dress and a red belt. She also had a metal beam strapped to her back. Her blonde hair was tied up into four tight wolf tails on the back of her head. Before Kim could say anything, the girl grabbed her and jumped out of the door, followed by the red and green boys.

After they left Drakken and Shego just stared at each other in confusion, not sure what just happened.

**...**

Shikamaru ran for a few more minutes before addressing the girl.

"Hello," he said, "are you a resident of this village?" he said.

She gave him a look of confusion, but she shrugged it off and smiled, "Yes," she said, "Welcome to Middleton. I'm Kim."

He gave her a swift bow, "I am Shikamaru," he said, "My teammates are after a very powerful shinobi and I was hoping you could point us in the direction of the nearest inn."

She looked confused, but he really didn't want to have to bother with her. He was about to leave when she stopped him, "You… aren't from around here, are you?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed; it looks like he might end up explaining. How bothersome, "We are from Konohagakure," he said, "How did you know?"

She gave him a look of annoyance, "People around here don't usually say stuff like 'village' 'shinobi' or even 'teammates.' It was the 'inn' that clinched it for me." She paused, "Though I've never heard of Konohagakure before."

Shikamaru sighed audibly, getting a glare from Temari.

Kim gave him an equally exasperated sigh then said, "I'm guessing from the way you talk, you probably don't have the money for an 'inn'." She said, stressing the word "inn". Before Shikamaru could disagree, Kim said, "You can just stay at my house."

This girl was fascinating. She just met three strange people and she was willing to let them sleep in her house? Granted, they did save her and her 'boyfriend' but it was still weird. Women are so troublesome. He must have shown his feeling because Kim was starting to look annoyed.

Temari stepped in front of him, "Sorry," she said, "he has trouble with the opposite gender." Shikamaru scoffed and she continues, "We appreciate the hospitality. My name is Temari and that's my little brother Gaara."

Gaara looked at Kim in confirmation, but there wasn't any other reaction from the silent teen.

"Oh, he's cute," Kim said.

Temari just smiled, "Try anything and I'll kill you." She said. Shikamaru shuddered at the combination of the smile and the calmness in her voice.

"Noted," Kim said, "Besides, I'm already taken." With that said, her smile fell and the color drained from her face. She turned around quickly to check the youn man behind her, "Oh god, Ron, I forgot!" she said. She checked his pulse, then his breathing and moved down to examine his leg. She gasped then turned to Shikamaru, "Please," she began, "I have to get him to the hospital! It looks infected."

Shikamaru sighed. Women are so troublesome. He signaled to Temari to get Ron as he grabbed Kim and they launched off.

"Where to?" he asked.

**...**

Anne Possible stood mouth agape at the empty bed where Kyo was supposed to be waiting. If Ronald was unfortunate enough to run into her again, there wouldn't be enough of him left to be found. She was about to go to the phone when she heard the automatic door slide open followed by Kim frantically crying for help.

She ran downstairs to find Ron unconscious in the arms of an attractive girl. She was about to confront her when she was met with a panicking Kimmie.

A nurse came in with a stretcher and the girl gently put Ron on the bed. As they left, Anne looked at her daughter, "You kids," she said, shaking her head, "It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but the constant visits are starting to make me worry."

"Constant visits?" Kim asked.

"Yes, the doctor said, "Ronald was in here earlier with another boy," she sighed, remembering the empty bed, "I need to talk to him about that."

The kid in the green vest perked up, "We're missing a comrade," he said, "Is his name Naruto?"

"Well, no," she began, but before she could continue, he turned around disappointed. She rolled her eyes at the disrespect taught to today's youth, but before she could voice her disappointment, he turned around and bowed to her.

"I apologize, that was rude," he said.

Anne was surprised, she accepted, but she lost her train of thought. She looked at Kimmie, questioning about her friends and she walked over, rubbing the back of her neck, "I kind of invited them to stay at our house." she said.

"Kimmie," she said, "I'm disappointed," she said, earning a look of worry from the kid in the green vest, "What have we said about inviting strangers over on a school night?" She was pleased to see the kid sweat drop.

"You mean you've done this before?" he asked, incredulously. Anne just smiled and he took it as an opportunity to introduce himself, "I am Shikamaru," he said, "That is Temari and her brother Gaara."

Anne almost laughed at the candy stripe girls walked past Gaara throwing flirting giggles only to be met with his older sister's icy glares.

Anne turned to Kimmie, "I'm going to go check on Ronald," she said, "I'll call you when he gets out," She could see Kim try to protest, but she stopped her, "Right now, please go home and show them the guest room." She said, "Also, could you call Kyo and tell him where Ron is?"

Kim gave her a confused look and she chuckled, "Kyo is that boy that he brought in," Anne said, "he went missing, so I would assume that he's at Ron's house."

"All right," she said, "I'll call him when I get home."

Anne waved to Kim as she left, quickly turning towards Ron's room before the door could even close.

**...**

Kyo was starting to get really pissed at this rat-thing. It had somehow foreseen all of his escape attempts, stopping each one. He was about to try to escape again when he was stopped by the sound of a phone ringing.

He grabbed the receiver, hoping to get Ron's voice, but he was met with a higher, more sexy voice, "May I speak to Kyo?" she asked.

"I want to do more than talk," he said smoothly. This girl sounded hot.

He was met with a disgusted scoff, "Oh please," she said, "I just called to let you know that Ron's in the hospital."

Kyo dropped the macho act and stiffened, "What happened?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"There was an accident during the mission," she said. He could hear the condescending tone, but at the moment, he really didn't care.

"Where is he?" Kyo asked.

"The hospital," she said.

"Thank you," he said, hanging up.

He started toward the door, but he was stopped by the interloping mole-rat. He looked down at him, "Ron's in the hospital," he said. The rat gasped and jumped on his shoulder, pointing toward the door.

Kyo ran out, following the Rat's direction. He was actually surprised at the speed he was running. He was going pretty fast for a human, but right now, it didn't matter.

He stopped at the large building and calmly walked through the glass doors. As soon as he stopped, he was wrapped in what looked like a tatami mat.

"What the-," he said. He was stopped by the woman who walked up to him.

"Mrs. Dr. P.!" he said.

She smiled at him, "You haven't been completely checked out yet, Mr. Bee," she said.

Kyo looked at her with confusion.

She smiled then said, "Ron decided to make you a last name," she said.

"I'm fine," Kyo said, "Where's Ron?"

"He's in recovery," she said. She gave him a smug look, "That's where you were supposed to be. Don't worry; I'll give you a room with Ron."

**...**

Kyo shouted obscenities as he was dragged off further into the hospital.

Anne smiled. She never let her patients escape, and now wasn't different. She wasn't going to let Mr. Kyo Bee be the first.

**Author's note:**

**We****ll, there you go. I know that Temari is OOC, but I wanted to make her the overprotective sister. If you want logic, you could say that she doesn't want them to end up shunning Gaara like they did in her village. I also couldn't help but make Gaara a girl m****agnet. He needs a little more appreciation after only being a "weapon" for most of his life. Also, I was very proud of Naruto's name. I combined the name system from Kim's world where the first and last name makes a word. Kyo Bee was just a fun way of sayi****ng Kyuubi. It may be stupid, but I am still proud. Anywho, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible**

**Chapter 3**

Kim hung up the phone, resisting the urge to gag at the pig she just talked to. Whoever this "Kyo" is, she didn't want anything to do with him. Why would Ron hang out with someone like that?

She shook off the thought and turned to address her guests. She led them to the guest room and helped them get their beds set up. Temari and Gaara got the beds while Shikamaru said he would take the armchair. Kim protested at first, but he was adamant, and after the day she had, she didn't feel like arguing.

After she got them settled down, she sat down in another armchair next to Shikamaru and asked, "So if you guys are after a ninja, what brings you guys here?"

It was meant as an innocent question, but she didn't much like the look of seriousness that the three shared. She was about to take it back, but she was stopped by Shikamaru.

"We don't know," he said, "We were originally on a combined between the Konohagakure no sato and Sunagakure no sato to find a very dangerous rouge ninja."

"Wait," Kim said, "You said 'Konohagakure' before, what does that mean?"

"Konohagakure no sato means village hidden in the leaves. We call it Konoha for short. Sunagakure no sato means the village hidden in the sand, Suna for short." He waited for her to nod in understanding then continued.

"Kenda and his partner are both a nuisance to Konoha and Suna, so to increase relations between the two villages, they had me lead a team of four to catch the evil duo. It consisted of Gaara and Temari as the Suna representatives, while I and Naruto represented Konoha."

**Flashback**

_"Hurry up, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled._

_They were supposed to start their mission a couple hours ago, but Naruto had gotten distracted by pretty much every food stall that they had passed. They may have been assigned to a joined mission with the sand, but Shikamaru wasn't too thrilled with who they were teamed up with._

_He had heard Gaara had mellowed since the attack on Konoha, but honestly, he was still kind of scary. To make it worse, they sent his sister with him. She kept demanding for a rematch, saying that that her win during the Chunin exams wasn't real._

_Unfortunately, Naruto didn't move any faster, so Shikamaru sighed and ran to catch up with their two team mates, "So what's the information on our target?" he asked._

_They were talking about something, and Temari looked a little annoyed by the intrusion. Gaara seemed to notice it and annoyance flashed across his neutral feature for a second, but was gone as quickly as it came._

_"They are highly skilled shinobi," he began, "The first is trained in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. His name is Kenda, and he specializes in brain trauma. He uses genjutsu to lure his victims into a false sense of reality, then he goes for the head. The next, our main target is Egnima, a user of the puppet master jutsu."_

_"Wait," Shikamaru said, "isn't Kankuro also a puppet jutsu master? Wouldn't have been a good idea to send him in?"_

_Gaara shook his head, "We did not want to risk Egnima using Kankuro's puppets against us."_

"_I thought there was a seal on the puppets to stop that from happening," Shikamaru said._

_Temari piped in now, "Somehow he figured a way around it," she said, "but what's more important is his target. There is a temple not far from here that was rumored to control the chakra of the world around it. We aren't sure what really lies in the temple, but whatever it is cannot be good if targeted by Egnima."_

"_Could he just be going after the legend?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Egnima is no idiot," Temari said, "he would not go after something on mere folk talk. He must have a goal."_

"_How far is the temple?" Shikamaru asked._

_Temari gave him a smug look, "We are here," she said._

_Shikamaru stopped and looked up to see the temple in front of them. At some time, it must have been a magnificent structure, but now, all that was left of the large stone archway had crumbled to the ground. The temple must have been abandoned after its destruction._

_Shikamaru made a move to enter, but was stopped by the appearance of a powerful presence behind him. He signaled the other two and they quickly jumped to the side and hid in nearby trees in time to see two people walk into the temple._

_Temari signaled to these newcomers, showing that they were the targets. Shikamaru saw them head through the doorway, but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt a great pressure coming from the temple. He had to think of something to do, so he took his planning position. He knew that these were two powerful shinobi. The one with short ranged attacks would be guarding, so it's clear that attacking close up would be the stupid thing._

_Just as that thought came to mind, Shikamaru automatically regretted thinking it. His fears came to fruition as he heard the sound of everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja. Naruto jumped in screaming._

"_No you don't," he yelled. He jumped into the temple doors and disappeared. Moments later, there was a loud crescendo and all was silent._

"_Naruto," Shikamaru said, annoyed._

"_Why did you even bring him?" Temari asked._

"_I'm beginning to question that myself," he responded. They jumped down and ran inside to find Kenda holding Naruto in a trance. He smiled at them, sure to make it clear that if they moved Naruto would die. He made his point by moving his hand over Naruto's head._

_Egnima just looked annoyed, "Why didn't you stop him!" he yelled at Kenda, "He completely destroyed the idol before I could complete the ritual! Now who knows what will happen?"_

_Shikamaru looked down at Egnima's feet to see a glowing pile of rubble. Clearly, this was the 'idol' that he was talking about. He made a move to attack, but Kenda saw this and stopped him._

"_If you don't want this guy to become a vegetable, you best not move." He smiled wickedly._

"_We have to get out of here!" Egnima said, "The energy is building, and I personally don't want to be here when it is released."_

_Kenda smiled, "Here's a little present for you," he said. He swiped his hand away from Naruto and he collapsed._

"_No!" Shikamaru yelled. He jumping to catch Naruto's body before it hit the ground. Grabbing Naruto, Shikamaru covered his eyes as the broken pedestal flashed a bright light._

**End of flashback**

Shikamaru sighed, "When I came to, I sensed Kenda's chakra signature and headed toward him. I ran into Temari and Gaara who had the same idea. We ran inside to find you and your boyfriend. Because we were stopping Kenda anyways, we decided to help you. When he escaped, we had no reason to be there, so we helped you get away.

"Well, aren't you chivalrous?" she said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said.

Kim's clever response was interrupted by the phone. She ran over and picked it up, "Hello?" she said.

She was happy to hear her mother's voice on the other line, "He's stable, you can wait until he wakes up," she said.

Kim was going to express her relief when she heard some screaming on the other side, "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," her mom said, "A patient just tried to get out before his recovery period was over."

There was crash on the other end and Kim was a little worried, "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, sounding calm, "He just threw Bruno over the counter."

"Bruno the body builder?" Kim asked, incredulously. He was huge, that must be one strong patient, "Who is this guy?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just Kyo," she said.

Kim was silent.

"Don't take too long getting here," her mom said calmly as another crash sounded on the phone. There was a click and a dial tone. Kim hung up the phone, wished her guests good night and sprinted to the hospital.

She stepped in to find it completely quiet. She ran up to Ron's room and found him sleeping. She heaved a sigh of relief at the peace and made a move to sit down when she heard a muffled grunt on the other side of the curtain.

She whipped it to the side to see a blonde boy completely tied up, wrapped up in a tatami mat, and chained to the bed. He must have been a lot of trouble, which gave her one thought. This must be Kyo.

After seeing her, she could only guess that he tried to get her to untie him, but because of the tape on his mouth, all that came out was another muffled grunt. She reached down and took the tape off of his mouth.

"You're hot," he said. She put the tape back on, earning a confused look as she closed the curtain. When she made sure she couldn't see the blonde, she turned back and took her seat next to Ron.

She looked over at Ron in time to see him stir. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing at Kim. When his eyes fell completely on her, they shot open and he sat up and tried his best to scoot away from her, "Please!" he shouted, "I don't know anything about an idol, please stop attacking me!"

She was taken aback, "Ron," she said, concern in her voice, "it's okay," She put her hand up to comfort him, but he flinched and scooted further away, almost falling off the bed.

"Ron! What are you talking about!" she said, even more worried.

"He's under the aftereffect of genjutsu," she heard behind her. She turned to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway, "He thought the experience was real so he is acting as such." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked at her with concern, "I thought I might be able to help your friend. After all, it's our fault Kenda came here." He walked over to Ron and lifted his hand. Ron flinched again, but not as much. He put his forefinger to Ron's head and said, "Kai" (release). Ron immediately fell unconscious and Shikamaru grabbed him to keep him from falling off the bed. He motion for Kim to come over and help lay him down.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever genjutsu he was under is now broken. He should be fine after he wakes up." he said.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand, "really."

Shikamaru looked away, "Whatever," he said. Kim had to resist the urge to smile at the small blush that he tried to hide. Shikamaru turned to leave, but he was stopped by a grunt. He turned around.

"What was that?" he asked. He made a move toward the curtain, but Kim stopped him.

"It's nothing important," she said, waving him toward the door.

He looked uneasy but eventually he left slowly, "See you at home," Kim smiled, waving him off.

When he finally left, she walked over and opened the curtain. Kyo was still in his prison, and the appearance of the red head seemed to make him come back to life with wiggles and grunts attempting to convince her to free him. She smiled and said, "Are you ready to behave?" she asked.

He responded with a viscous nod. She reached down and pulled the tape off his mouth.

"Ow!"he exclaimed, "You know, that hurts every time."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said, "What are you even in for? Why did my mom have you tied up and chained down?"

Kyo was about to respond, but he stopped and all the color drained from his face, "That demon is your mother?" he said.

Her vein bulged and Kim slugged him in the face. Kyo felt the need to stop himself before he voiced his confirmation.

"I'll be good," he said, resisting the pain from his black eye. Kim sighed and started to undo the bonds, but to her surprise, Kyo didn't try to escape after he was free. She sat down in one of the chairs next to Kyo's bed and smiled.

"So what ya in for?" she asked.

Kyo looked like he was thinking about it, but eventually, he said, "I'm not sure,"

Kim thought that he was going to elaborate, but he remained silent, so she piped in, "All right," she said, "Did they not tell you?"

Kyo shook his head, "No," he said, "I just don't know what it means. Do you know what 'being shot with a gun' is?"

Kim was surprised, he didn't look like he got shot, "Where did you get shot?" she asked.

He pointed to his forearm, "The arm," he said, "It's still kind of tender."

Kim was still baffled, "and you still kicked Bruno's butt?"

This time it was Kyo's turn to give her a confused look, "Was that bad?"

Kim smiled, "Besides me, no one has been able to overpower Bruno."

"You?" Kyo said.

"Don't ask," she smiled. Then she thought of what her mother said, "If you were shot this morning, why are you getting out tomorrow?"

Kyo just shrugged, "I guess I just heal fast."

They sat there for about an hour, laughing at jokes and telling about each other. Kim shared stories of her missions and Kyo spoke of how Rufus outsmarted him. Kim was so focused on Kyo's story that she almost didn't notice when Ron started to stir. She ran to his bedside and took his hand, waiting for him to wake up.

He looked up at her and smiled, "That was a weird dream," he said, "you were beating the crap out of me and asking about some weird idol."

Kim suddenly felt really guilty, and she must have shown it, because he looked a little worried, "It was a dream, right?" he said quietly.

"It was an illusion," she said, "I told them you had an idol to keep them from searching for it, but I didn't expect them to do that to you."

"So you mean you didn't say that you didn't love me? You didn't throw the ring back at me?" Ron's word almost made Kim cry. How could Drakken go so far? Then she thought of something he just said.

"Ring?" she asked.

Ron looked disappointed, but he answered, "I was planning on proposing to you tonight," he said, "It kinda got messed up since we were attacked by Drakken and everything."

She couldn't hold herself back and she gave him a big hug, which he returned in full. She was about to give him a kiss, but she was stopped.

"Awww," Kyo said, "That's so precious,"

Next thing he knew, he was flying into a nearby shelf after Kim's fist connected with his face. Kim's mom walked in as he hit the wall.

"Kimmie, honey, please don't disturb the other patients in the hospital. They are complaining about the noise" she said, which earned a look of shock from Kyo. She turned to him and smiled, "Don't mess with a Possible," she said.

Kim looked to her mother, "So how long until Ron can help me with missions again?" she asked.

Her mom sighed, "He's going to need to wait at least a week to recover." she said.

"I know!" Ron said, "Take Kyo with you as a temporary sidekick!"

Kyo looked excited, but before he could say anything, Kim objected, "That's a terrible idea!" she said.

Ron held up his hand, "Let me explain," He said, "You go all over the world and Kyo says that he isn't from here, so maybe you can help him remember something."

"It sounds reasonable to me," Kim's mom said.

"Not you too!" Kim said. She thought about it a moment then said, "Fine."

Kyo started to cheer, but Kim stopped him, "But stay out of trouble, and I don't want you making this any harder than it needs to be," she said, "Besides, there's not a guarantee that I will even get a cal-"

She was stopped by the familiar beeps and Kyo just gave her a big smile.

Kim sighed and pulled out her Kimmunicator and looked at Wade, "What's the sitch?" she asked.

"Drakken again," he said, "He hijacked a military satellite."

Kim sighed, "I'm not going to have to watch out for satellite lasers or something, am I?"

"Fortunately not," Wade said, "it was a scanning satellite, apparently Drakken's looking for something."

"It must be this idol," Kim said, "whatever it is; they are really working hard to get it."

Wade looked like he was trying not to laugh, but before he did anything else, he went back to typing, "I have your ride waiting outsides," he said.

Kim was about to respond, but she was stopped by this disturbing feeling coming from behind her. She looked behind her and caught Kyo making a face over her shoulder. There was a flash and Kyo went flying.

"New friend?" Wade snickered.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron was injured in our last mission, so I'm taking Kyo as his replacement."

Wade dropped his jocular expression and lowered his voice, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, "It could get dangerous."

"Ron thinks it will help get his memory back." Kim said.

"So he's inexperienced in the field AND amnesiatic?" Wade said, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Kim just scoffed, "It's not like I'll be taking him into the danger area," she said, "He's just going to check out our destination and see if it rings a bell."

"That seems like a really bad idea," Wade said.

"Sorry! I can't hear you, you're breaking up!" Kim said, turning off the kimmunicator.

She did not exactly want to admit her discomfort about the idea of not having someone there. She thought back to high school, when they were talking about Latin class and Ron shouted "I hate meat cakes!" At the time, she also had the random epiphany that trying to work without a partner was doomed to fail. Ever since that time, she had not liked the idea of traveling alone. Kyo may have been a pain, but at least he was a breathing person.

"Let's go!" Kim said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible**

**Chapter 4**

Kyo opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by an eerie black fog. He must have been separated from Kim, but he couldn't remember for the life of him what happened.

_**I like the way you phrased that.**_

Kyo looked around, not sure where the voice came from, "Who's there!" he cried.

_**Not this again. I don't have time for it. **_There was a pause._** I guess I have plenty of time, bu**__**t I still don't want to hear it. **_

Kyo still wasn't sure what was going on, but before he could confront the voice, the black smoke seemed to be sucked away and he found himself somewhere he'd never seen before. The room was very wide with a small layer of water on the floor. He could hear a constant dripping from somewhere in the room. Three of the four walls were bare, but the fourth looked like a prison door. If that wasn't enough, there was a seal on the door as if someone didn't want ghosts to get out or something.

_**Not ghosts, but real close. **_

There was the voice again, but this time it was louder, as if the owner was close. What was going on? He really hoped the voice didn't belong to whatever was on the other side of the door.

_**Bingo, though I'm n**__**ot sure why you don't recognize my voice. **_

"Who's there?" Kyo yelled again. He wasn't necessarily too fond of this voice reading his mind.

_**It didn't bother you before. **_

"Stop it!" Kyo said.

_**Oh my, it seems like you don't remember. Let's see, **_there was another pause, _**There seems to have been a very powerful medical ninjutsu used on you to seal your memories. **_

"Can you fix it?"

The voice cackled, _**I could, I am after all your own personal demon,**_ Kyo could hear some spite when he said the last two words, _**But I won't. **_

"How can you just say that?" Kyo said, "I really need some help!"

_**I won't reveal all of your memories, but I will tell you SOME information. It wouldn't be any fun to r**__**e**__**veal the whole truth! **_

Kyo chewed his lower lip. He didn't want to give this voice the satisfaction, but he did need the help. Maybe he could find something to help Kim out.

_**Kim? Who's that? Another girl admirer? So you cut our visits for a couple of months and I end up mis**__**s**__**ing everything?**_

"Another? So that means that I am indeed a ladies' man?" Kyo said, smiling.

_**I never saw what they saw in you, but they always seemed to fall in love with your kindness. The worst part was, you never even noticed. They could have been literally throwing themselves at you and you wou**__**ld have been just as oblivious**_

"Yikes," Kyo said.

_**Well, anyways, I'll unlock a portion of your memories, but I'll watch the rest to see what happens.**_

There was a blinding light and Kyo opened his eyes. To his surprise, he found himself in a seat on the plane sent by Wade. Kim was next to him going through some paper work.

_Well, what was that supposed to do?_ Kyo thought. Whatever that voice was, apparently, he was full of crap. He sighed and pushed it to the back of his mind. He figured he could figure it out after they got to Drakken's.

He turned to Kim and smiled, "So what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

Kim didn't even look away from her paperwork, "We don't want Drakken to find this 'idol' so we're going to have Wade hack into the satellite and mess with the results until we can locate it."

"So why are we going?" he asked, "Can't Wade just hack from afar?"

"No signal," Kim said, "Here," She reached out and handed a small device, "It's the Ronmunicator, for now, it's a Kyommunicator," she said, "Ron can't really use it, so he wanted to use it while you were with me. You check out the nearby villages on a lead for your past, and I'll go hack Drakken."

"Sounds good," he said.

**...**

Kim silently made her way through the air duct until she was over what looked like a giant computer room. With her hair dryer, she slowly lowered herself down into the room. She took a cord out of the Kimmunicator and hooked it to the computer.

She jumped to the side as footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Kim silently made her way through the air duct until she was over what looked like a giant computer room. With her hair dryer, she slowly lowered herself down into the room. Taking a chord out of the Kimmunicator, she hooked it to the computer. She jumped to the side as footsteps echoed down the hallway, Drakken's voice following.

"What do you mean Kenta's not here?" he yelled, "This was supposed to be his plan!"

She heard Shego respond in her usual condescending voice, "Who need him? Besides, he gave me the creeps anyway."

"Fine," Drakken said, sounding dejected, "We'll just go along with the plan and see if he shows up."

Kim sat silently, knowing that this was about where Drakken would gloat about his plans. She could feel the tension in the air as he prepared his monologue. He took a deep breath and just as he was about to talk, Kim felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and she fell forward. The last thing she saw was Kenda's evil smirk before she succumbed to darkness.

…...

Kyo could barely contain his joy. Sure he didn't recognize this place at all so he didn't remember anything significant, but the natives were so nice and once they found out he was Kim's sidekick, they basically treated him like royalty. He was just about to head into the nearby arcade when he heard a steady rhythm of four beeps from his pocket. He took out the strange device and turned it over, looking for a way to make it stop making noise. Just as he was about to try to break it, Rufus gave an annoyed squeak at him and grabbed the Kyommunicator. He pushed a button and Wade flashed onto the screen.

"What's the sitch?" Kyo said, mimicking Kim's usual greeting.

"Bad news," Wade said, "I lost communication with Kim."

"Let's go get her, then!" Kyo said. He followed Wade's directions to a secluded building on a cliff side. He walked up to the door of the lair and knocked.

To Wade's astonishment, the door opened and a man in red spandex addressed Kyo, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Kyo pulled out a piece of paper and read from it, "Yeah," he began, "I'm here about the 'Help Wanted' add in the paper." he said.

The man looked at him suspiciously, "Are you with Kim Possible?"

"Who?" Kyo said innocently.

"Just making sure," he said, "You're dressed like Ron Stoppable, so I just wanted to make sure."

"Who?" Kyo said, keeping up the act.

The guy leaned down to Kyo, "He's Kim Possible's sidekick, but no one knows his name."

"Nope," I said, "I'm not him.

"All right, you're hired," he said.

"Just like that?" Kyo asked, a little confused.

"We really need more help, so I can check your credentials after the day is over."

The man introduced himself as Ernie and led Kyo deeper into the lair, explaining the requirements for the job, but Kyo wasn't paying attention. He surveyed the room, and somehow, he was effectively memorizing the surrounding. Somehow, this feeling was familiar to him. Maybe he did something involving surveying before.

_Maybe he was a ninja?_

Kyo smiled at the thought, but quickly looked back to Ernie to give the impression that he was paying attention.

"...because we're short handed, you'll be watching the prisoner."

Kyo perked up at this. He looked at Ernie with one of his winning smiles.

"Sounds fun." he said sharply.

Ernie shuddered, "That's what I thought too. Of course, that was before I was put on guard duty for the little she-beast."

Kyo just smiled, "I think I can handle one little girl."

Ernie chuckled, " Poor new guys don't know what's coming."

Kyo just smiled again. "Trust me, I can handle it."

Ernie shrugged and led him over to the henchies' lockers. Because he wasn't super muscular like most of the other henchies, it was difficult to find a uniform, so he ended up having to use one of the left over Hench-co. uniforms. At first, he was iffy about being the only splotch of grey in the sea of red, but he knew it was temporary, so he wasn't too worried. Plus, the goggles blocked his identity, so he couldn't be confronted out of work.

Ernie led him down the hall until they came to a room with a jail cell on the left. Behind the bars was the sexy red-head. He moved close to the bars and leaned in, "Hey, sexy," he said. Kim widened her eyes in realization, but quickly hid it behind a look of disgust.

Kyo leaned in closer, but Ernie put a hand on his shoulder and chuckled, "As funny as that was, Casanova, she's engaged, so hitting on her won't work. Besides, she seems too old for you."

Kyo smiled, "I like em' old," he turned to her and lifted his goggles to wink. When he put them back down, Kim launched herself at the bar, making him jump back. Ernie chuckled and pulled him back toward the desk.

"Yikes," Kyo said, "Maybe she's TOO much of a cougar."

Ernie chuckled again, "I'll leave you two to get 'acquainted'," he said

Kyo waited before the man left before addressing Kim, "So, how's it going?" he asked.

Kim rolled her eyes, "You suck at small talk," she said.

"Ouch!" he teased, "I guess I could just leave you there."

After a little more banter, Kyo finally gave in and let her out. They slowly made their way down the hall, making a plan all the way.

"Gee, I hope we don't get caught," he smiled, before hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. He earned a 'shush' from the red head and they made their way through the door. They snuck slowly, dodging each passing shadow until they found themselves in a large clearing.

"Well, where to?" Kim said, "You're the one who planned this escape."

Kyo chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said it's a work in progress?"

"Wow, Kimmie, you really know how to pick em'," came a voice.

Kyo shot his gazes toward the voice to be met with a sexy chick in green, "Wow," he said calmly.

The woman gave him a curious look, "Are you shocked that I came to kick your butt myself?"

"No," Kyo breathed, "Is it like a 'requirement' for women in this profession to be super sexy?"

Shego nearly fell on her face, and Kim smacked him in the back of the head.

"He has a point, you know," he heard above them. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and a man dropped down from the ceiling and continued, "I mean, c'mon Shego! Taking from the fact that you and Kim are bombshells, I thought the same thing."

"Kenda!" Kim said, the anger apparent in her tone.

Kyo was not bothered by this new appearance and continued his rant, "See? So I'm not the only one to realize this."

Kenda smiled, "You got some humor going for you, kid," he said, "It's going to make killing you all the more fun." With that, he launch himself at Kyo as a sign to start the battle. Kenda pulled out a Kunai, moving to skewer Kyo, but with reflexes he didn't know he had, he moved slightly, catching Kenda off guard, and grabbed his wrist, throwing him into a pile of boxes nearby.

_**Great, Kit, look what you've gotten yourself into. I guess I'll have to give you some of your memories back to ensure survival.**_

_Why not all of them?_

_**Even I cringe when I see them, Giving them now would probably kill you.**_

_I guess my own personal demon knows best._

_**Just get back to the battle.**_

Kyo smiled as Kenda snarled and threw the boxes off of himself. Clearly, he wasn't expecting this reaction from the young blonde. He charged with is hand enveloped in what Kyo knew as chakra. Kenda made moved to jab him with his chakra, but Kyo would move with him and jump out of the way with each move. He could see the anger in Kenda's eyes. Apparently, having a kid dodge his attacks wasn't exactly 'fun' for him.

When Kenda looked tired enough, Kyo hit him with a spin kick and sent him flying. He went right between the spar between Shego and Kim and they turned to him, wide eyed. Kyo had to resist the urge to cheer at his success, but the growing number of henchies was starting to make it look difficult.

_**Now the technique.**_

Kyo rolled his eyes and made a few hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

There was a large crescendo and the room was filled with smoke, but when it cleared, there were fifty Kyo clones standing at attention and prepared for battle. The fight increased as hench attacked hench in a clash of red and grey. The henchmen were easy. Clearly, the only one worth fighting was Shego, and Kim was having all the fun. By then, the red head had been overpowered by the green girl, probably due to the poor living conditions that Kim had been put in.

Kyo signaled for one of his clones to grab Kim and jumped out. When they were clear, Shego turned her attention to Kyo and charged. To her surprise, he didn't move, but instead, the others joined him and together, Kyo and his clones clapped their hands and sent a gigantic gust of wind flying towards her. Next thing she knew, she was flying across the room, coming down with a crash.

"Careful," he said, smiling, "that last step's a doosey."

Shego gave him an annoyed look, "That's not even clever," she said, before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled Kyo out the door.

…...

The train ride home was uneventful so far. Kyo changed back to his mission clothes, but he kept the goggles from the uniform and wore them like a headband. Kim asked him why, and he said that it just felt natural. After they got settled down, Kyo moved to the window to pass the time.

"Okay, first thing's first, we work on your banter," Kim said as the scenery rushed by.

Kyo turned away from the window to look up at her and smirk, "I beat them and that should be good enough," he said, "Why do extra unneeded work?"

Kim shook her head in shame, "A requirement for this job is clever quips," she sighed, "Shego is probably sharing with her villain buddies about that lame joke you made."

"I doubt that that was so important," Kyo sighed.

…...

Somewhere in Bermuda, a group of villains gathered around a poker table. Shego put down her hand and sneezed.

"A cold?" Gemini asked.

"Naw," Shego said, "Must be dust in the air.

Drakken rolled his eyes, "Well anyway, tell us more about the new buffoon," he said.

Shego held back a laugh, "So any way, like I was saying: He may have kicked my butt, but after, he said..."

…...

Kyo sneezed.

"Not a good sign," Kim said.

Kyo just rolled his eyes, "What do you know?" he said, "Besides, I summon a bunch of copies of myself and you focus on the banter?"

"I've seen weirder stuff," she said.

"Can I at least get a thank you?" he asked.

"You're right," Kim said, lowering her voice, "Thank you."

"That's it?" he asked, "No hug?"

Kim just rolled her eyes, "You gotta work your way up," she said.

Kyo was going to protest further, but he was interrupted by the four beeps. Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and flipped it on, "Sitch me, Wade," she said.

"I found the idol," he said, "The problem is that Drakken has also found it, so he's probably headed towards it now."

Kim looked down, "I guess we should probably tell the others about it," She said, "They should be in my room, so you can reach them there."

"All right," Wade said, "I have already set you a ride at your next destination."

Kyo walked away as Kim and Wade planned further, thinking things over. Before he thought further, he heard a squeak as Rufus ran up his shoulder. He looked up at him and gave an encouraging squeak.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm just thinking about getting my memories back," he reached down and scratched Rufus's head.

Rufus smiled and gave him an encouraging squeak.

"Thanks buddy," Kyo said, turning away so that the small rodent wouldn't see his worry. He sat down and waited patiently for the next mission.

…...

Shikamaru was sleeping soundly when the call came. His dream about clouds was cut short by the little munchkin shaking him. He sat up and yawned before relieving the tired boy of the telephone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Shikamaru?" he heard on the phone.

"Yes," he said.

"This is Wade, I have located the idol that Kenda is after. I have already sent Kim there, but now she wants you to meet her there."

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome," he said, "If you would give me the coordinates, I'll get the others.

"Even better," Wade said, "Your ride is waiting outside."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Just like that?"

He could hear Wade's smile, "I called in a favor," he said.

Shikamaru didn't want to argue, so he just let it drop and woke the others. Within the next couple minutes, he found himself on a strange metal device that flew like a bird.

When they exited the device, they found themselves in a desert overlooking what seemed like an abandoned city. Some of the buildings were sunk into the sand while some weren't even visible.

Shikamaru sighed and look up at the city. Clearly, this was going to be troublesome, but he knew he had to get it over, so he walked into the desert and prepared for something to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible**

**Author's note: I wonder if it was easy to tell, but I actually had written the last chapters even before I put up the story. I had originally planned on finishing this story before posting the first chapter, but the appearance of some urgent emergencies appeared. Unfortunately, I got a few more years, so you are stuck with waiting. Sorry! Anyways, Read on and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Kim and Kyo made their way through the ruined temple till they were right at the door to the established meeting place with Shikamaru and his team. Kyo reached for the door only to be stopped by Kim.

"What's up?" Kyo asked.

"I got another plan," she said, "I'll go in and meet these people, but I need you to use your copies to survey the area."

Kyo gave her a pleading look, but she wouldn't have it. After a few minutes, he finally stalked off to do as he was told. Kim had to hold back a laugh as she reached for the door.

When she walked in, Shikamaru seemed to be waiting for her already, "What happened to Kyo?" he asked, "Wade said you were bringing him to help."

Kim just smiled, "I had him go to survey the area," he has the 'special talents' to handle it."

Shikamaru showed a spark of interest, but it left as quickly as it came, "Let's get back to business," he said, "Are you aware of what you're up against?"

Kim sighed, "No," she admitted.

Shikamaru groaned, "I was afraid of that. Because of this, I need you to stay away from Kenda if at all possible. Let's hope we don't even run into Egnima." Kim nodded, but he wasn't done, "We'll handle those two while you and Kyo sneak around and get the idol.

Kim nodded and they split up. She found Kyo and relayed the plan, earning a few groans of being stuck with boring chores. Kim ignored him and made her way past and further down the aged pathway.

She turned around to make sure that Kyo was following, but when she stepped forward, she felt the tile sink underneath her. To her horror, after the tile lowered, a dart shot out at her from the wall.

Before she could react, she felt something warm slam against her, followed by a quick cry of pain. She looked down in horror to see Kyo lying down with the dart sticking out of his shoulder.

"Ow," he said, wincing as he pulled it out, "this looks familiar."

Kim sighed, "First a bullet and now a dart" she said, "Boy, you just won't let people get hit by their intended projectiles."

"What can I say, I'm a trouble maker," he smiled, wincing again as he stood up.

Kim noticed his discomfort and examined the dart, "Crap, its poisoned," she said.

Kyo scoffed, gaining unreasonable energy, "Like that'll stop me!" within minutes, he was back to normal, shrugging off the effects of the poison.

"Alright, then," she said, "but we'll need to send you home as soon as it acts up."

Kyo just responded with a shrug and they continued. As much as she wished it was, that dart was not the only booby trap that they triggered. They ended up ducking under a barrage of darts from one trap and landing on another that lowered the floor into lava, following up with a nice pitfall at the end to tie it together.

"Phew," Kim said after dodging the last trap, "Thank goodness there's no giant boulder! Then we'd be in REAL trouble." She said, rolling her eyes.

There was a rumble behind them as a boulder dropped down and started rolling toward them. They didn't waste any time running as the speeding rock came toward them. Kyo frowned at her and said, "I hate you so much right now," but it was lost behind the sound of the crushing rock.

They ran for a short distance before they came to the end of the hall. The problem was that it led into another pitfall. They ran to the edge and made a jump for it. As Kyo jumped, Kim noticed a blue aura shoot quickly out of his feet. Whatever it was, it sent him flying to the other side of the pit. Unfortunately, she didn't have the same luck.

She didn't jump high enough, so she ended up hitting the wall. She tried to grab on as it sped by, but it was too smooth to get a good grasp. She couldn't believe she was going to die like this. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but before it came, she felt a sharp tug at her wrist.

She opened her eyes to see that Kyo had caught her. She almost didn't fully believe it, due to the fact that she must have fallen twenty feet. There's no way he could have caught her. Then she looked up at his feet to see another Kyo holding him by the ankles while another Kyo held him and another in a continuous line that led to the top of the pit.

"Wow," she said, "I didn't see that coming."

Kyo just smirked, "I won't let you die that easily." He said. Slowly, there was a continuous explosion of smoke until she found herself up on top of the gorge with the original Kyo.

"I owe you a coke," she said, earning a smile.

They went to the next room, watching for traps. When Kim felt a tile move underneath her feet, she nodded to Kyo and they dove to opposite sides as a wall smashed down in between them. Kim ran her hand along the wall, looking for a switch or something, but she was interrupted by a blast of plasma that burned the area next to her head. She turned around to see Shego smirking at her.

"You're losing your touch, Kimmie," she said playfully, "Normally you would have seen that coming."

Kim rolled her eyes and got into her fighting stance, "Then maybe you'll stand a chance this time!" she said as she launched a kick at her foe.

**...**

Kyo looked up at the wall and sighed, "Now what?" he asked.

He turned around to survey the room, but before he could do anything, a form jumped down and attacked him. He somehow managed to block it, but it attacked from the side and he felt a burning sensation go through his body at contact. He reeled back and fell to one knee as the pain subsided.

"What's wrong?" he heard, "I come to get my revenge and this is all you give me?"

Kyo looked at the voice to see Kenda smirking down at him. He didn't wait for Kyo to respond before he made a few hand signs and waved his glowing hand over his eye. After a few moments, he said, "You're poisoned. That's too bad, this'll be less fun."

Kyo paled. Even if he could still push the pain from the poison down, the idea of his enemy checking his vitals just creeped him out. He may have been able to fool Kim, but Kenda obviously knew what he was talking about.

"Pshh, that's nothing!" Kyo lied, "It's not like the poison even affects me!"

Kenda just laughed, "I can see your vital signs, the fast pulse, the shallow breathing, and the fatigue. You can't fool me."

"Damn," Kyo said, "I guess I'll just have to hold you off."

Before Kenda knew what happened, Kyo made some hand signs and five more Kyos appeared and surrounded him. Before he could react, one jumped up and hit him in the head, a second heel dropped him. As he was recovering from the recoil, the three remaining Kyos came together and kicked him into the air. Once Kenda flew high enough, the original jumped up and Heel dropped him so that he sped toward the ground with a resonating CRASH!

Kyo looked at the dust cloud where Kenda was and smiled. With the combined exhaustion from the attack and the poison all he could do was fall on his butt in fatigue. He was about to call over to Kim, but he was interrupted by maniacal giggles. He turned around quickly to see Kenda slowly getting up. His leg was at a weird angle and he and he had blood dribbling from his lip.

"That was fun," he said, popping his leg in place. He made a few hand signs and his hands started to glow a dim green. He hovered his hands over his body, slowly losing his injuries. In the end, he stood up, looking completely fine.

"Damn," Kyo said, "That's cheating."

**...**

Shikamaru turned to the others as they headed deeper into the cave. They had already activated several traps. They were mediocre and easily dodged, but they still managed to slow them down. Temari even took his phrase to refer to them as 'troublesome,' causing him to smile.

"Are you sensing anything?" he asked Gaara. As the sand wielder, he had Gaara send his chakra enhanced sand to scan the area.

"There is a large figure in the next room," he said, not breaking his calm demeanor.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said, "Maybe we can sneak past it."

Temari rolled her eyes and Gaara just stared. Despite the simplicity of the plan, they didn't offer any objections, so they headed in. As they crept, Shikamaru threw a glance at the figure that Gaara spoke of. He didn't like what he saw.

The 'figure' was actually a giant scorpion. The size probably meant it was a summon creature so that must meant that Egnima was nearby. They made sure to move more carefully as not to be noticed, quietly sneaking through the room, but before they could completely sneak out, a giant slab of stone fell down and blocked their escape.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

**...**

Higher in the temple, there sat a man at a control panel. Earlier, he had completely wired the temple with cameras so that he could watch over the intruders to his domain. He may have lost his chance at total control over his own universe, but this new world had yet to feel his wrath. Egnima was going to win. He always won.

He ran his fingers through his red spikey hair and held back laughter as Kenda stood up and surprised the blonde ninja. There was no way that the blonde would win if he kept attacking like that. Kenda would heal himself faster than the blonde could attack. To add to the certainty of winning, the blonde seemed to be having trouble standing.

Egnima did so hate watching battles where it was clear who would win, so he shifted to the other three ninja. Apparently, they saw his scorpion and they thought they could sneak past it. He laughed. There's no way they would win with that plan! He much more preferred a battle, so he flipped a switch and walls crashed down and blocked their exits.

The low quality of the video didn't give him the ability to see the shocked face on the ninjas, so winning wasn't going to be as fun, but a win is a win. They went on guard and he sent his scorpion at them. The battle was glorious. The futile children fought with brilliant tactics and ingenuity. Clearly they had someone with a brain. It's too bad that it was futile.

Egnima prided himself on his ability to make realistic puppets, and it looked like they still thought of it as a scorpion summon. He smiled and flicked his wrist as the scorpion broke into three parts and separated them into different corners where mechanisms dropped the meddling ninjas into separate sparring rooms.

Together, they seemed to fight well against his puppet, but now that they were apart and he had the battle data on them, taking them out should be easy. He was going to win. He always won.

**...**

Shikamaru landed on his butt after the fall through another trap door. He was still having trouble figuring out what just happened. One moment, they were fighting the scorpion, the next; it broke into three pieces; the tail and the two claws. Each ran into the three of them and knocked them down three separate pits. His enemy, the tail, moved like a snake, so it was going to be difficult to capture with his shadow.

"So you're not a scorpion," he said, shaking his head, "This is going to be troublesome."

He launched his shadow at it, but because of its quick movements, it avoided the shadow and headed towards him with blades exposed and pointed at him. He dived to the side and threw a kunai at it. The tail swerved to the side and easily avoided it. Before he could do anything, the tail launched itself at him again. He dove past it and picked up his kunai.

"Is this all you have?" Shikamaru heard.

"Here we go," he said, "You must be Egnima. I'm assuming you are projecting your voice through your puppet."

"Clever," Egnima chided, "But just because you figured that out, it doesn't mean you're any closer to winning."

Before Shikamaru could respond, the tail shot forward again. He moved to the side quickly and threw down a smoke bomb. Within the smoke, he slowly made his way to the corner where the cameras shouldn't have seen him. As he was dodging the tail, he quickly made note of all the cameras in the room and found the area where they would not see him

It was small, so squeezing into it was troublesome, but he should be able to come up with a strategy if Egnima could not see him. He got into his planning position and thought.

A few minutes passed, but eventually, he looked up. It looked like it might be close, but there was a chance that he could get out of this alive. First, he jumped out and threw a Suna sand bomb, showering the room with sand. The puppet just shook the sand off of itself and Egnima laughed.

The tail launched itself at him again and he threw his kunai so that the puppet would dodge out of the way and he would jump to the side and pick up the kunai again. The same pattern followed. Shikamaru would throw kunai, the tail would dodge, and he would pick up the kunai again.

Egnima was getting frustrated, "Stop moving!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes but didn't answer. When he got no answer, Egnima spoke again, "Some strategy!" he goaded, "There's no way you can tire out my puppet, so doing this won't work!" Shikamaru remained silent, "Fine!" he snarled, "I'll just fix is so your, so called, 'strategy' doesn't work!"

The tail launched itself at him again, and he threw his kunai again. This time, however, the puppet just took the kunai and the knife embedded itself into it. Shikamaru bit his lip and Egnima laughed at his discomfort.

The tail launched itself again and Shikamaru threw another kunai and the puppet took it again. Shikamaru looked more worried, but he stopped at the sound of sizzling. His worried look melted away to reveal a confident smirk, which was only made bigger when the tag on the kunai exploded and destroyed the puppet.

**...**

Gaara was not much for showing his emotions, but when the claw of the supposed summon scorpion broke off and flew at him, he couldn't help but raise his eyes in shock as the sand jumped up and blocked it. He didn't sustain any injuries, but the claw did manage to push him into a nearby hole. He landed on his feet and crossed his arms as the claw landed in front of him.

The claw floated up and Gaara was met with a voice, "The sand user," he said, "Sabaku no Gaara, I believe."

Gaara was silent.

"I am Egnima, I will kill you now."

Gaara said nothing.

The claw shot forward and the sand jumped up and blocked it.

Gaara didn't even move.

"So, the quiet silent type, huh?" he said, "I'll have to fix that." There was a pause, then the claw started violently twitching and it slowly formed into what looked like a man of twenty years. He had long spikey red hair that was cut off at his shoulders. He had a blue outfit similar to Kenda's but his arms were wrapped in bandages.

"We meet in person," Egnima said.

Gaara stared at him.

"I needed this form so that I could attack you effectively." He said.

Gaara blinked.

Egnima threw kunai at him and the sand blocked it.

Gaara stared.

Egnima let out an exasperated sigh and he made a few hand signs and smacked his hand down on the ground. Suddenly, jets of water shot up and started filling the room. Gaara just stood there as the water filled the area around him. As the water rose, Gaara began to pedal water as he was lifted higher. When the water completely filled the room, Gaara swam toward the opening to the trap room and swam out.

When Gaara stepped out of the water, he put his hands together. And sand from around the building flowed in and filled up the room below, the water being overpowered by sand.

When the sand was done filling, Gaara put his hand on the sand and yelled, "Ultimate Sand Burial!" There was a shockwave sent through the sand and all was silent.

**...**

Egnima watched in astonishment at Gaara's battle and had to hold back his frustrated scream. He forgot to put a freaking _cover_ on the room!

**Author's note: DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP. I just totally put Kenda in the last part instead of Egnima and I didn't notice until my brother pointed it out. Man, that's embarrassing. I apologize to those that read the original. **DERP **There you have it! I have to apologize about the fight scenes if they weren't too good. I don't pride myself on my fight scenes, but I figure there would be concerns if I didn't come in with fighting. I really really hope I got the characters right. Especially Gaara. Anyways! Please review. Please. Please. Please. Please review. It would help my self-esteem if you reviewed… -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible… -_-'**

**Chapter 6**

Temari held back a laugh as the claw slowly jumped at her. Sure it may have separated her from her comrades and knocked her down a pit, but it was so slow that it might as well have been standing still for how she attacked.

Although its slowness made it as only a nuisance, the problem was that it kept multiplying. Even when she used her closed fan as a club, ten more would show up as she smashed one. To make it worse, Egnima's annoying voice would squawk away about his obsession with 'winning' and what not.

She really didn't want to expand chakra usage, but because of the inconvenience, she just couldn't stand it anymore. Luckily, she had backed them into a corner. This wasn't metaphorical, they could easily overpower her, but she had managed to make them back into a corner as she was attacking.

She bit her thumb with her canine teeth, making it bleed and she opened her fan and ran her finger along it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," She said, waving her fan and sending a wave of wind. Suddenly, Kamatari appeared in front of her sitting on his sickle. He swung it forward and disappeared in the wind and completely decimated the army of puppets. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there.

She watched as the cutting wind went further and destroyed the wall behind them. She was about to jump through the trap door in the ceiling when something caught her eye…

**…**

Kyo was getting desperate. He had already used his 'Kyo barrage,' several times, but each time, Kenda would just do his glowy thing and he'd be back on his feet and attacking again. He could barely hold himself up, the poison taking its toll. His legs threatened to give out beneath him as he dodged the continual barrage of attacks thrown at him by Kenda.

He was slowing down, and he knew Kenda could see it. Eventually he saw a punch coming that he couldn't dodge, so he put up his arm to block. As it made contact, he felt a burning feeling shoot through his arm and he was sent flying across the room.

Kenda laughed, "I've severed the tendons in your arm, disabling your jutsu. I have won." He shuddered, "Looks like that damn Egnima got to me."

Before Kyo could respond, Kenda reeled back and kicked him across the room. He may have been sent across the room, but Kyo knew that it was only a few seconds before he was attacked again. Before Kenda walked over, there was a rumbling behind him, and before anyone could react, the wall behind him collapsed and completely crushed him.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a hot girl leaning on what looked like a giant fan. Before he could cry for help, she turned to leave. He did his best to move around so she would see him. She did see him, but after she turned to him, her eyes widened.

"You!" She said angrily.

Kyo coughed up some blood as he got to his feet slowly, "Do I know you?" he said.

She looked insulted, "You leaf idiot! Don't try that with me!"

"Really!" Kyo pleaded, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

She looked like she was going for blood, so he was happy when he heard a rumbling above her and the ceiling collapsed and separated them. He made his way towards the door and quickly shut it behind him. He surveyed the room and found himself in what looked like a surveillance room.

He looked at the figure standing and looking at the screens and ran up to her.

"Kim!" He said, happy to find her.

"Kyo!" Kim yelled happily. She ran up and hugged him, "I was so worried."

"Oh please!" Kyo said, smiling, "Like one little battle will stop me!" he looked like the hug made him uncomfortable, so she stepped away, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kyo smile grew bigger, "Of course!" he said, "No need to worry!"

She could tell he was lying, but she didn't know why. Because of his bone-headedness, she had to find out his injuries secretly. She began to cry and she hugged him again, lighter this time, to look for injuries, but before she could let go, Kim felt a surge as the room disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, they found themselves in a weird room. The walls looked like they were weaved like a basket.

To add to the weirdness, there were two frogs staring up at them. The first had a large white tuft of hair sticking out of his head with big white eyebrows to match. The second one had curly purple hair and was what appeared to be purple lipstick.

"What did you do?" Kim asked, waving her finger at Kyo.

He frowned, "I didn't do anything."

Before Kim could chew him out further, one of the frogs spoke, "What's wrong, Naruto-boy?"

Kim frowned, "Naruto? Like the ramen topping? I'm sorry, but we don't have any of those?"

Kyo gave her a look, "Do you see talking frogs a lot?"

"Naw," Kim smiled, "but I've seen weirder stuff."

"Who's you're girlfriend?" the purple frog said teasingly.

Kim frowned, "Do you know these guys, Kyo?" she asked turning to him.

Kyo shrugged, "No clue," he said. Suddenly, he gave her a wicked grin, "but it's not hard to see why she thought you were my girlfriend."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Kyo." She said

"Kyo?" the frog asked.

Kyo was preparing to respond, but before he could, his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he fell over.

Everything happened quickly. Kim jumped down to check his vitals while the purple frog jumped around the room collecting a bucket. Kim laid him flat while the purple frog put a wet cloth on his forehead. The other one made hand signs, making his hands glow and he hovered them over Kyo. After he was done, Kyo looked a little better, but still bad.

"What happened to him?" the purple one asked.

The other frog sighed, "He's been poisoned. We need to get him to Konoha to be looked at."

Kim gasped, "Konoha? Like the ninja village?"

The other frog raised an eyebrow, "Yes, we need you to come too since you were with him. You might be able to help discern an antidote."

Kim shrugged, unable to respond to the sudden demand. The purple frog made some hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before Kim could ask where she went, the room was blocked by smoke again and she found herself in what looked like a hospital lobby. The other frog was talking to the receptionist. Suddenly, a group of people dressed in similar white outfits came in and put Kyo on a stretcher and took him deeper into the hospital. She made a move to follow, but she was stopped by the other frog.

"He'll be fine." he said.

She sighed and sat down. She started thinking back to what happened; maybe coming up with an explanation, but it could have been anywhere. Suddenly, the reminder flashed into her mind from when he pushed her out of the way of the darts in the temple.

Before she could get deeper in worry, she was interrupted by a girl dressed in a similar white outfit. She had short pink hair and brilliant green eyes, "Hello," she said, "Are you the one who came in with Naruto?"

Kim gave her a funny look, "I don't think so," she said. _What is up with this place and their obsession with ramen? _She thought.

The girl looked curious, "But you appeared in the room with him, didn't you?"

"Him?" Kim asked.

The girl looked a little annoyed, "Naruto. The boy who just came in. The one followed by frogs."

"So that's his name," Kim said, "Sorry, I didn't know."

The pinkette seemed to soften, "I'm sorry I snapped," She said, "I'm just a little worried about a comrade. He went missing for a couple of weeks and when he returns, he's poisoned."

Kim nodded her head, "It's fine, but now that I know someone who knows him, do you think you could explain a little about him? He's been living at my friend's house, but I don't know anything about him."

"That's weird," She said, "He's usually a loudmouth, so he should have told you himself."

Kim chuckled, "He kind of went all amnesiatic on us. He was helping me out with something when we suddenly appeared here."

"Amnesia?" The girl turned around, "That's new." She said quietly.

"Um, excuse me," Kim said, waving her hands, "Is Kyo gonna be alright?"

"Who?" she asked.

Kim blushed, "Whoops, I mean Naruto. We gave him the name Kyo when we found him."

"Ahh," she smiled, "He should be fine after some rest," she said.

"I'm Kim," she said, holding out her hand.

The girl took it and smiled again, "Sakura," she said.

"Like the cherry blossom?" Kim asked, "First ramen and now cherry trees?"

Sakura giggled, "All in the presentation," She said. Before Kim could react, Sakura bowed to her, "Thank you very much for taking care of our knucklehead."

She was caught off guard, so Kim just smiled and said, "No problem."

Again, before she could register, Sakura's hand shot out and took hers, "C'mon! I just got off duty, so to thank you for helping Naruto, I'll show you around."

Kim bit her bottom lip, "Shouldn't we wait until he gets out before we celebrate?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "As if poison would be enough to kill that idiot."

Before Kim could protest further, she was yanked out the door and led down a large pathway through a village. The place just gave of a 'good place' vibe. Sakura would pause occasionally to point out landmarks, but the majority of the time, they just headed straight. Kim heard something about Hokage stone faces, but before she could ask for more detail, Sakura stopped.

In front of her, there was a giant mountain that kind of reminded her of Mt. Rushmore. The only difference being that the five faces that were carved out of the mountain were not the same ones she remembered. She couldn't help but look up at these faces and smile. Clearly, these people must have done something to deserve such an honor.

"Nice Mountain," she said.

Before Sakura could respond, a blur went by and a man in a gray vest appeared next to them. For some reason, he had a mask that looked like a hawk. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm.

"Lady Hokage will see you now," he said. She was surrounded by fire and she found herself in what looked like an office. A blonde busty woman was behind the desk, her face blocked by a book. The man in the mask bowed to her and disappeared in a flame.

"Kim-san, I presume?" the woman said, lowering the book.

Kim recognized her immediately, "Your face is on the mountain!" she said.

The woman smiled, "I am Tsunade," she said, "I am the Hokage, the leader of this village. Care to explain what you were doing with an injured leaf shinobi? We have reports that he was poisoned and you and him seemed really close before he passed out. It shouldn't be too hard for a familiar to give him the poison."

"You think I poisoned Kyo?" Kim asked.

Tsunade looked at her questioningly, "Who?"

Kim cringed, "Whoops, I mean Naruto. Sorry, I'm still getting used to that." She bowed, imitating Sakura, "I did not poison Naruto. He was poisoned while protecting me."

"Explain," Tsunade said in a voice that left no room for argument.

**…**

After the Anbu came and took Kim, Sakura went up to check on Naruto. If that girl knew anything about what happened to him, Tsunade-sama would find out. If it were up to her, she would have sent Kim to Ibiki, but Tsunade said that she had something else planned. She stared down at her unconscious blonde friend with worry.

"Sai would be proud of that fake smile that you gave the new girl," she heard behind her. She turned and came to face Ino.

"It had to be done," she said, "She might have done something to Naruto."

"I don't know," Ino said, "She didn't seem unfriendly to me. And if anything, she seemed genuinely concerned when she first came in."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It could have been an act," she said.

"Or not," Ino countered.

Sakura was about to respond, but she was stopped by the mumbling behind her. She turned around quickly to see Naruto sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. When he lowered his hands, he looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" he said frantically.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "The hospital," she said.

"Where's Kim?"

Sakura was thrown off. Maybe the intruder was telling the truth. He tried to get up, but he winced and she gently pushed him back down.

"Well, Kyo-kun," she said, "Kim-san is talking to Tsunade-sama. She's the boss."

Naruto scratched his head, "You know me?"

**…**

Kim took a deep breath after telling the whole story. The whole time, Tsunade had just sat and listened. She didn't ask questions or show disbelief, so Kim decided to take that as a good sign. She looked to the older woman for a reaction, but before she could get one, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Tsunade said.

Sakura opened the door. There was also another girl. She wore a white outfit like Sakura, but she had blue eyes and her hair was tied up in a short ponytail. She waited until the third member of the group to enter before she reacted.

"Kyo!" she said, tackling him in a hug. Then she realized her blunder, "I mean, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, "I'm still getting used to it too."

She smiled big, but she was interrupted when he stumbled. She caught him before he fell, but she gave him a concerned look.

"I told you to tell me if you were injured." She said.

"I didn't want you to worry." He smiled.

"Don't worry," Sakura said. "He'll be heading back to the hospital after this is over,"

"We just wanted to confirm her story." Tsunade said.

Naruto was leaning on Kim as she led him to a nearby seat. He relayed the story to Tsunade, giving the detail that Kim didn't know about. As he spoke, his story pretty much was the same as Kim's so she felt safe.

When he was done, Tsunade nodded in approval, "You may not remember, but do you know what happened to your comrades?"

Naruto gave her a funny look, but before he could speak, Kim interrupted, "I might know." She said. She began to explain how Shikamaru and his team had saved her and Ron.

Just as she finished, there was another knock on the door. A woman in a brown dress stepped in. She had short brown hair and was carrying a pig in vest.

"Shizune! What have you to report?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune looked at the others in the room then back to Tsunade, "We have confirmed that the other three have indeed been taken to Kim-san's world."

Tsunade sighed, "Can we just reverse summon Temari like we did Naruto?" she asked.

Shizune shook her head, "We would be leaving the other two stranded. We would have to get them to be touching her to get them transported too. We didn't even know that was possible until Kim-san came through."

"All right, keep looking," she said.

Shizune bowed and left the room.

**…**

Rufus had been napping the whole time in Kyo's pocket, so he had no idea what was going on. He stuck his head out of his bedroom to get a good look around. It looked like he was sitting in some office. He looked up at Kyo and was shocked to see him wrapped in bandages.

When the scary old woman said, "Alright, head back to the hospital! I'll handle the research to try and get Kim-san home."

Rufus figured that Kyo was going to be stuck in the hospital, so he wanted out. He was always uncomfortable in hospitals. He moved quickly as not to alert anyone, quickly moving and jumping into Kim's pocket. He snuggled up next to her Kimmunicator and fell asleep.

**…**

Temari sent her blade wind at the wall again, but that blonde idiot had bailed. She sighed and shook her head as she turned and jumped up to meet Gaara and Shikamaru above.

"He's here," she said.

"Who, Egnima?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," she said, "that blonde idiot."

"You were close," they heard.

Suddenly, Egnima dropped down in front of them. He started to laugh, but he didn't get very far before he suddenly stopped. He slowly moved his hands into the rat hand sign as the shadows forsed his movements.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said, "We don't have time to mess with you; we have a comrade to find." He nodded to Gaara and he sent sand around Egnima.

"Sand burial!" He said, closing his hand. There was a scream from Egnima, but that was all the noise me made.

"That was anti-climactic," Temari said.

"So true," they heard, "I'll have to fix that."

Suddenly, a green gas began to fill the air. Within minutes, the three shinobi were unconscious. A figure walked in and laughed, "All according to plan," he said.

**Author's note: Heh, I kinda got so used to writing Kyo that I ended up having to Ctrl+H**** for that Tsunade part****. The one where I had Kim fix her statement was also one where I messed up. ****I was tempted to make the 'mysterious figure' at the end put a cigar in his mouth and say, "I love it when a plan comes together," but I didn't want to suggest that that was who it was. ****I am proud of this story b****e****cause I actually think I might finish it.****Don't tell anyone, but I plan on making the next chapter the last. 7 chapters is good, right?**

**…**

**Right?**

**Anyways, read and review. Please review. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please. I had so many red squiglies because of the repeated words just there. That's right, I withstand the squigglies to try and get reviews. That's how dedicated I am.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible… **ಠ_ಠ

**Chapter 7**

Shikamaru hated when situations got troublesome. Usually, when the situation went against him, he was able to get through with some convoluted plan, but this current situation just seemed like it got troublesome. Somehow, the mysterious man had found a poison that could put them to sleep.

When Shikamaru first woke up, he didn't like what he saw. He, Gaara, and Temari had been chained to the wall. He couldn't move his arms to make hand signs and what's worse is that he could feel the chakra being drawn out of him through the chains.

And as if the captor was bragging, he saw Temari's fan and Gaara's gourd across the room in a glowing cage. He smiled, a plan already forming. The only problem was that he needed Gaara for it to work.

"Hey Gaara!" he hissed, trying to wake the red head.

"Don't bother," he heard. Shikamaru whipped his head towards the voice to see a strange looking man dressed completely in blue and he had a scar under his eye. His black hair was tied up in a ponytail. If that wasn't weird enough, this guy seemed to have skin that also had a blue tint.

"Troublesome," he said.

The blue man looked annoyed, "Don't you want to at least know my plan?" he said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You must be Drakken," he said.

Drakken looked a little annoyed, but he pushed it away and smiled, "I found it, you know," he said.

Shikamaru gave him a questioning look.

Drakken became exasperated, "C'mon! Kim Possible must have told you about what I was planning, right?"

Shikamaru just stared at him.

Drakken sighed, "Fine, but Kenda told me all about you," he said, "I have created the perfect containment devices to hold you, your comrades, and your weapons. Not even his sand will save you now," he said, "Now I'm gonna make you listen to how I succeeded."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It was starting to get more troublesome.

…

_**Drakken's Flashback**_

_Kim Possible ran her hand along the wall, looking for a switch or something, but she was interrupted by a blast of plasma that burned the area next to her head. She turned around to see Shego smirking at her._

_"You're losing your touch, Kimmie," she said playfully, "Normally you would have seen that coming."_

_Kim Possible rolled her eyes and got into her fighting stance, "Then maybe you'll stand a chance this time!" she said as she launched a kick at her foe._

_Drakken slowly snuck past the two scary girls as they went through their usual dance of combat. After all the continuous defeats, he doubted that Shego would really win. The only chance he saw was to get the idol and use its power against Kim Possible. He moved to the control room and snuck behind Egnima. _

_Egnima gave Drakken an irritated look, but that__ was all he did before going back to his screen. As anno__y__ing as he was, Drakken had a doubt about facing this guy, so he held his tongue and snuck back into Egnima's treasure room._

_He found the Shizen idol and picked it up, turning it over to find out how __it worked. The only thing that caught his eye was the symbol on the front. It was a circle with a line through it with little tassels on the side. The idol didn't do anything, so he started knocking on it. After his knuckles came in contact, the idol began__ to glow and it disappeared._

"_Crap!" he said. He was about to sneak out before Egnima could notice the missing idol, but he was stopped by an itchy sensation on his arm. He slowly reached down and moved up his sleeve to see the symbol on his forearm._

_He scratched his head, "I hope this isn't like the monkey amulet." He said. He snuck his way to Egnima and looked up at him, "So…" he said, "how exactly do you get the idol to work?"_

_Egnima looked annoyed, but he hid it before completely facing Drakken, "If you__ touch it, it should give you the ability to control all reality. It will make you all powerful, but you have to keep going back and touching it to recharge, or else you run out. The only way to keep the power is to completely absorb the statue into yourse__lf, but we have yet to figure a safe way to do it, so we will be stuck having to r__e__charge." His face went dark, "but legend has it, that if you do manage to absorb it, it gives you even more power than you can handle." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Why do y__ou ask?"_

_Drakken gulped and nodded, "No reason," he said. He turned to sneak towards the door as Egnima went back to watching his screen. He walked into the room to see that Kim possible and Shego were nearing the end of their battle. It was clear that She__go was going to lose again, so he sat and watched. He did hate her spunky attitude so much. How he wished she would be the one who was knocked out after the battle instead of Shego._

_Just as that thought occurred to him, Kim possible reached up to strike the final blow and she was blown away by an invisible force. She could only give a terrified look as she flew backwards, smashing into the wall and slumped down._

"_That's new," she said, before she gave to unconsciousness. As she lay there, Drakken instantly came up with a brilliant plan._

_Shego looked up at him questioningly and he smiled, "Change of plans," he said._

_He thought of how he wanted Shego. He thought of the memories she needed to have and the act she needed to play. Suddenly, Shego looked down at h__erself as her shirt turned to all black instead of her usual green and black. Her slacks turned into grey cargo pants. Her black hair turned red and she lost the green tint of her skin._

_Within seconds, she looked just like the unconscious girl before her._

"_What the hell?" Shego said, looking at her new look, "What did you do?"_

_Drakken smiled, "I need you to follow the buffoon and see if you can throw a wrench in the works."_

_Shego put her hands on her hips, "Dr. D, you are crazy if you think that I'm gonna go through with being the princess."_

_Drakken looked iffy, "Please don't get lippy, Shego," he said, "It doesn't work with that form."_

_Shego crossed her arms and blew a strand of red hair out of her face._

_Drakken rolled his eyes, "So you suddenly turn into Kim Possible and you don't think it's strange at all?"_

_Shego shrugged, "I've seen weirder."_

_Before he could expand on his skepticism, he held out a device, "Here," he said, "I've made a communic__a__tor that looks just like hers. If you call me, I will look lik__e her tech stooge and the background for the call will be that of his room."_

"_Swell," she said, pocketing the device, "but I refuse to call it the Shemmunicator,"_

_Drakken rolled his eyes and ignored her comment, "I have given you copies of her memories from the time that she was captured, so I need you to use them to win her new buffoon and the old buffoon over. If they ask for further back, say you are suffering from a traumatic experience. Kenda told me that they have mind reading ninja, so I need you to even think like her until you contact me."_

"_I'll see what I can do," she said, looking at him skeptically, "I'm impressed, Dr. D, You really thought this through."_

"_Don't I always?" he said._

_She opened her mouth to respond and he interrupted her, "Just go wait in the control room." He said._

_**End of Flashback**_

…

Drakken gloated a little more after he told his story, but when he seemed like he had finally had enough, he left laughing. Just as the door shut, Ron waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back before he kicked off the ventilation cover and caught it before it hit the ground. He slowly made his way to the cage to see three people in chains and hanging from the wall. From the description given by Wade, he could only guess that these three were the three shinobi from Konoha.

He walked up and signaled the one that was awake, "Are you Shikamaru?" he said.

He looked at him wide eyes, "You're Ron! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Ron shrugged, "Mystical Monkey Power really comes in handy," before he could get a response, Ron got serious, "Although, I guess I can say that Wade's concern for the length of the mission was spot on."

He walked up to the control device and sighed, "Same old Drakken. He really needs to get more tricks," he reached down and pushed the big red button that said "Unlock prison door." He then reached over and pressed an equally large green button that said "Release Prisoners."

All at once, the door to the cell slid open and the shackles fell off. Gaara and Temari slumped to the ground as Shikamaru jumped down to help them. He moved them and sat them against the wall, and all at once, they began to come to, surveying the surroundings.

"What happened?" Temari demanded.

Shikamaru looked over at the cage as he addressed Temari, "Kim's enemies got a hold of the idol and created a containment unit meant for us. Drakken seems to have absorbed the idol and has adapted the power."

"So it is real?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Have you ever heard of the Shizen idol?"

Temari waved it off, "It's a myth," she said, "The libraries in Suna talk about a legendary idol that lets you control the nature of reality around you," she paused, "Are you saying that that was the item they were after?"

Shikamaru nodded.

Temari lost her cool demeanor, "We have to get that back as soon as possible," she said, "With it, he can break through reality and create his own personal place! If we don't stop him before he completely merges, the energy buildup will overpower his body and send out a shockwave that will completely decimate not only this world, but the worlds surrounding it," she stopped herself and put up the cool facade again, "I mean, if the myth is true."

Shikamaru nodded, "Let's find Kim and figure something out," he said. He motioned for Temari to grab Ron and they jumped off.

…

Rufus woke up from his little nap and yawned, stretching to wake himself up. He readied himself to jump out of Kim's pocket, but he was stopped by the hand that entered the pocket and moved for the communicator. He moved out of the way so that Kim could grab it without trouble, but he was stopped by what happened next.

He heard the device switch on followed by Kim's voice, "Drakken, I'm in and they don't seem to know what's going on." She said, "The problem is that I seemed to have been transferred to another world or something."

Rufus had to hold back his fearful whimper as she spoke. Somehow, he figured he wasn't supposed to hear that. He curled up in a ball at the corner of her pocket, hoping not to be spotted.

"Excellent, Shego," he heard, if it hadn't been for the fact that she had referred to him as Drakken, Rufus could have sworn that it was Wade who responded, "not exactly according to plan, but I can work with it," he laughed, "I'll lock on your signal and come get you."

Rufus heard skepticism in Shego's/Kim's voice, "How exactly do you expect to do that?" she said.

He didn't like the foreboding feeling that came from Drakken's/Wade's response, "I have a way," he said. There was a click from the communicator as it was turned off and Rufus had to dodge out of the way as Kim/Shego shoved the device into her pocket.

Yeah, He definitely wasn't supposed to hear that.

…

Naruto hated walking down the street. Sure, Teuchi, the nice man at the ramen shop, treated him kindly, and that girl behind the counter was also nice, but for some reason, people would send him glares as he took his strolls. When he asked Tsunade-sama, she refused to tell him why.

He liked that Sakura would sometimes come up and stare them down until they looked away, and Ino would try to pull his attention away by telling him more about his past.

Just as they entered what looked like a training ground, Sakura turned around and shouted at a tree, "Hey, Hinata, I'm sure he won't bite!"

Naruto was going to ask what she was talking about, but he was stopped by a girl who stepped out from behind a tree. She looked about his age. She had long blue hair and pretty, white, pupiless eyes. As she walked over, she was pushing her fingers together and blushing.

"H-hello Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

This girl was very pretty, but for some reason, he didn't react the same way he had been, for some reason, hitting on her just seemed like a bad idea.

"Hi!" he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. Would you remind me?" he flashed a winning smile and patted her on the shoulder, and she seemed to freeze up. The next thing he knew, she was on the ground.

Naruto jumped down to her, "Did I do something?" he asked, shooting a look at his chauffeurs. He was unnerved to see them holding back giggles. Sakura shot a look at Ino and she led Naruto away while Ino kneeled down to Hinata.

"Let's go to your house." She said, leading him further down the street, leading up to an apartment building. When they walked into his room, Kim was waiting in a chair, reading a book.

"Kyo!" she said, "I mean, Naruto!" She smiled and he realized that she called him that on purpose.

He smiled, "I'll always be Kyo," he said, "the only difference is that it's just not correct term for me."

They exchanged a few more jokes, talking about the day he had. Together, Kim and Naruto found out what they could from Sakura about Konoha. When they were done, Sakura led Kim out and Naruto laid down to get some well needed sleep. He was going to get lots of sleep so that he could find out more from Sakura tomorrow. He quickly fell asleep thinking about his plans for tomorrow.

Who would have thought that he would be interrupted by the light thumping on his chest? He opened his eyes to see Rufus jumping down on him and squeaking frantically. He sat up slowly as Rufus pulled out Kim's communicator.

Naruto took it and turned it on. Wade flashed on the screen, but he looked like he was doing something else, so Naruto spoke, "Uh, Wade?" he said.

Wade jumped and turned around quickly, speaking, "Shego, this is not the ti-," when he saw Kyo, he froze and quietly said, "It's the new buffoon."

"W-what?" Naruto said.

"I meant good morning," Wade sputtered, "Did you need something?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, I must have woken up and sleep dialed, did you say something before?"

Wade looked relieved, "No," he said, "Good night."

Naruto yawned, "Good night, sorry I bothered you."

"Good night," Wade said, and the screen went blank.

Naruto instantly shot up and grabbed his clothes. Wade called him the buffoon, and that's the nickname that Drakken gave Kim's assistants. If that wasn't all, he called him Shego, so that must mean that Shego was masquerading as Kim. He needed to tell Tsunade about it immediately.

…

Kim waited until they were back at Middleton before she jumped and hugged Ron. She may have not known what happened after she had been blown away while fighting Shego, but she was glad to finally see something that made sense

"What happened?" She asked as she pulled away.

Ron sighed, "Apparently, Drakken has become completely all-powerful thanks to an idol, and we need to stop him before he completely absorbs said idol or we will be faced with total destruction."

"Oh," she said. Suddenly, realization hit her and she looked at Ron, "where's Kyo?" she demanded.

Ron looked worried, "Drakken might have disguised Shego as you and sent her with him."

"Crap," Kim said, "He doesn't even know who he is. How's he going to be able to avoid getting killed?"

Ron was going to try to comfort his girlfriend, but he was stopped by a rumbling. Kim looked toward Drakken's lair to see the roof suddenly open up. What she saw next was way past weird.

It looked like Drakken was stretching out of the roof. His head, torso, and arms seemed completely fine, but below that looked like taffy. The worst part was that Drakken was completely shirtless. And even worse than worse, he was kinda ripped.

She watched in wonder as he lifted his hands and shot black clouds out of his hands. The clouds all joined together and spread out over the sky turned into a hole.

As the smoke blocking the whole cleared, it looked like they were looking at an upside down world above them. Before Kim could doubt what she saw, Shikamaru spoke.

"It's Konoha," he said, "How is that possible?"

Temari looked up and shared his worried look, "It looks like the legends are true," she said, she turned to Shikamaru, "We have to stop him."

He responded with a nod, but he turned back in time to see Drakken's lower body lifting up to meet him in the air. When he was normal, he took off in flight towards the City above them.

**Author's note: Darn. I only wanted 7 chapters, but unfortunately, I couldn't keep it around 3000 words without cutting out too much. But I sure I'm safe because no one reads these author's notes anyways. I'm sure if they did, I would be getting reviews every chapter. I will have the next part up as soon as possible. I have it already written, I just have to reedit it because I took out a lot of the juicy parts trying to get it around the word limit.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't portray the Naruto characters well enough, I worked with what I could. Anyways****,**

**P****l****e****a****s****e ****r****eview**


	8. End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kim possible… **ಠ_ಠ

**Author's note: I said I would have seven chapters and Goshdernit I WILL HAVE SEVEN CHAPTERS!**

**Chapter 7 b**

Naruto didn't bother going back to bed. He quickly made his way to Tsunade's office, but he was stopped by a strange sight up above. As absurd as it was, it looked like there was a crack appearing in the sky. The crack widened and it revealed a hole that showed a view overlooking what looked like an upside town.

"No way, that's… Middleton," he said.

He looked closer and something was flying towards them from the other side. With closer inspection, he realized that it was Drakken. Drakken was flying! And what was worse was that he was making his way through the hole, and headed right towards Sakura's house.

Naruto made a dash to stop him, but before he could even get close, Drakken crashed into a window and came out carrying Kim in his arms, followed by a very flustered Sakura. He may have been flying, but it looked like Sakura was keeping pace with him by jumping on the roofs.

They seemed to be talking to each other, but Naruto was too far away to understand their conversation. He followed along the streets until the two formally stopped and began to talk.

Drakken was laughing, "…and if you don't surrender, I will destroy Kim Possible!"

Naruto paled. He knew where this was going. He had to find some way to alert Sakura that this was a set up. He sighed. It looked like he was gonna have to get himself killed.

"Drakken!" he yelled, getting the attention of both him and Sakura, "I can help with that more than her!" Drakken flew down to meet him, followed by Sakura whose eye stayed on Kim.

Just as Drakken touched the ground, Naruto put his fingers together, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly, he was surrounded by smoke and five clones jumped out, aimed at Drakken. With the surprise attack, he was able to get Kim away from him. He jumped back and put Kim down next to him and smirked, "Now, back to negotiations," he said.

Before he could say anymore, he felt a sharp pain and looked down at a knife sticking out of his chest. He did his best to turn his head around and he saw Kim giving him an evil smirk. Before she could comment, her eyes went wide and she fell over unconscious. Naruto stepped out of the shadows behind her as the shadow clone disappeared and the knife clattered to the ground.

Sakura's mouth was hanging open, but when she gained the ability, she finally said, "What the hell just happened?"

Naruto's smile got wider as he spoke, "I was on my way to tell you that we were infiltrated."

"So she isn't really your friend?" Sakura pumped her fist, "I knew it!"

Naruto shook his head, "That's not the real Kim," he said, "She's a KIMposter!" He couldn't hold back his laughter, so he let it out really loud.

The next thing he knew, he was reeling forward from being punched in the back of the head by Sakura. He reached up and felt the bump on his head and hissed in pain.

"Idiot!" she said, "This is no time for that! If she isn't the real Kim, then where is your friend?"

"Try above!" they heard.

Naruto whipped his head up to see Kim, Ron, and three other guys riding on what looked like a giant cloud of sand.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken yelled. He dropped his surprised expression and continued, "No matter, a minor setback."

Before anyone could react to his words, his hands began to glow and he shot a green bolt of lightning that enveloped Shego. The next moment, she began to glow as her appearance changed. Her Kim disguise melted away and she regained her old features, but her outfit was a bit different.

She wore a long green dress that went down to her knees. It hugged her body to show off the curves, but there was a slit in the side to allow movement. There was a long black design that seemed to snake around her body. Her hair was slightly curled and she was wearing emerald earrings.

"Nice threads, Shego," Ron said.

"Shut it, Stoppable!" Shego snarled, suddenly awake, she turned to Drakken, "Explain."

"Simple, Shego," he said, "I gave you some of my power to help you defeat them."

Shego waved it off, "I meant the outfit!"

Drakken shrugged, "I always did try to get you to change your costume."

Shego looked unhappy, "We'll talk about this later," she said.

Before anyone could react, she punched the ground and the area exploded with a giant green shockwave. This woke up the villagers, so panic began to ensue and everyone started toward the safety houses.

Within all of the chaos, the leaf chunin and jonin began to collaborate and they all headed toward Shego and Drakken. She smirked and sent out another shockwave that went towards everyone else in the area. Naruto and Sakura jumped to get out of the way, but the specially aimed shockwave followed them, preventing escape. Sakura looked up at Naruto, but before he could stop her, she threw him out of the fray and she was swallowed up by the explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing the unconscious bodies of all of the ninja.

Before Shego could do more damage, a blast of sand hit her and knocked her back. She easily flipped over in the air, smiling as she landed on her feet. Naruto looked up to the three riding the sand and the red one spoke, "Go! We'll take care of her while you defeat Drakken." Kim and Ron jumped down and the three riding the sand shot off toward Shego.

Kim jumped out and hugged Naruto, "Kyo! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Naruto smiled. Now wasn't the time to correct her, so instead, he smiled and said, "Good to see you too, but this guy seems to be more up your alley, so do you have any ideas?"

Kim smiled, "Oh, I've got a plan," she said.

…

Shego tried to hold back laughter as she easily batted away the sand and wind that flew at her. She didn't necessarily like the outfit, but whatever Drakken did definitely made up for it. This power was so magnificent that she felt like she could do anything.

She was glad that she finally got to pay these brats back for the humiliation she suffered in Drakken's lab. She quickly learned that the girl was able to use wind as a weapon. Since she already knew about the sand, she didn't get thrown off guard when the red one attacked. The easiest one to avoid was the green one that controlled shadows. His shadows moved so slow that she could easily dodge it. Because of this, he didn't join the battle and the other two stepped out in front of him.

She knew that she was more powerful than these two, so she should have had no trouble destroying them. The problem was that they wouldn't stay still long enough for her to destroy them.

"Stay still!" she yelled, shooting another missing plasma ball.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like we'd do that." She said smugly.

"Kids today," Shego huffed, "Is there like a requirement for teenage fighters or something?"

"Just make it easier on yourself and give up!" the girls sneered.

Shego didn't necessarily appreciate that comment, so she did the only logical thing. She unleashed hell on the girl. With a quick movement, she launched at the girl, showering her with a barrage of punches and kicks, holding back obscenities as she was blocked with every attack. When she jumped back, she hadn't landed a single hit, but she was pleased to see the girl heavily panting.

"You're pretty good," the girl huffed, catching her breath.

"You're not so bad yourself," Shego smiled, unwinded. She paused, "But that's not going to work," she punched the ground again and a shockwave blasted up and stopped the sand that was speeding toward her from behind.

"Damn," the girl said, "We'll get you next time."

Shego couldn't help but laugh at that, "I'd like to see you try it!"

The girl just smiled, "Sure," she said.

Before Shego could respond, she suddenly felt her body go stiff. Crap! She forgot about the green kid! The next thing she knew, the sand molded into shuriken and flew at her from one direction, and wind flew from the other. Shego sighed.

This was going to hurt.

…

Ron smiled at Kim, "You ready for this?" he asked.

Kim just smiled in response and they got ready for Kyo's signal. The plan was going perfectly so far. Drakken may have gotten all powerful and whatnot, but he still had a one-track mind. At the moment, Kyo was throwing his "kunai" at the evil genius, taking all of the attention.

They watched from their vantage point on top of the nearby roof and they could see that Kyo's attacks clearly weren't doing damage, but that intention wasn't to harm him. The plan was to make him mad.

It was clear that it was working. Ron stopped that thought and looked down again. Kyo threw Kunai and Drakken moved to the side and shot a blast from his hand. Kyo laughed and jumped out of the way. Once he was clear of the attack, he slapped his butt at up at the mad man.

Drakken was starting to get red (uh…purple?) with anger. Maybe Kyo was doing too well.

He led Drakken further in until Drakken was close to Ron and Kim's area. With a swift movement, Kyo threw a flash bomb into the air and Ron nodded at Kim. He grabbed her hand and started spinning. With his momentum, he launched Kim up at a high speed right at Drakken and she kicked him in the head.

As Drakken fell down to the ground, Kim shot her hair dryer onto a nearby roof and swung to the ground. Ron looked down at Kim and smiled as she waved up at him.

He was about to head down to meet her, but he was stopped by the look of fear that came across her delicate features. Within the next second, there was an explosion that came from Drakken's landing area. Ron screamed Kim's name as she was caught up in the explosion.

When the dust cleared, he jumped down to see Kim lying on the grown. He felt for a pulse. He waited, and waited, and waited. There was nothing.

"No! Kim!" Ron yelled. He pressed his already tear-soaked face into her neck and began to weep.

"I will admit, she was an admirable foe," he heard from the smoke. Ron looked up to see Drakken float out, "but I have finally defeated her," Drakken smirked down at Ron, "I guess the engagement's off."

Ron opened he eyes and looked up at the mad man in front of him, "You shouldn't have said that." He snarled.

Drakken wasn't fazed, "And why not?" he laughed.

Ron didn't respond. Instead, he lifted his arms and he was surrounded by a blue aura. He started to float in the air.

"Crap," Drakken said, losing his composure, "I forgot about that."

…

Naruto waited until he saw Kim fly up and kick Drakken to head back. He made it a little closer when he heard an explosion followed by Ron screaming Kim's name. He started to speed up, but he was stopped by the sudden wave of killer intent that washed over him.

He jumped up onto a roof to see Drakken and Ron facing each other. Naruto then noticed the similarities between the two. They were both floating, they both seemed to have a lot of power and they were both blue.

He was about to jump down to help, but before he even moved, he suddenly found himself in the room with the cage again.

_**What the hell is this?**_

Naruto was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

_**I am supposed to be the most powerful thing in this world and now there are two overwhelming po**__**w**__**ers! I will not stand this!**_

Naruto sighed, "So what will you do about it?"

_**I will give you my power! Then they'll see who's to be feared!**_

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Tsunade-sama said I wasn't supposed to let you take control."

_**Oh please, I can get control whenever I want. Right now, I'll only give you the 2-tail cloak. That will show them that I don't even need to be at full power to over-power them!"**_

Naruto scratched his head, "Um, ok?"

_**Just get out there and kick some ass.**_

Naruto came to and he was still on the roof, but he began to feel a strange sensation run through his body as he began to be surrounded by orange chakra. At first it seemed a bit unnerving, but the more that he was exposed to it, the more natural it began to feel.

He looked up to Drakken and Ron to see them throwing punches at each other. He kicked off the roof and launched himself at Drakken and knocked him out of the air.

Ron looked over at him and smiled, "Nice look," he said.

Naruto smiled, "Back at ya. Blue boy." He looked around, "What happened to Kim?"

Ron's jocular expression fell dark and he looked down at Drakken, "He happened."

Naruto didn't like the way he said that, "Let's get him," he said.

"Yeah," Ron said, Naruto saw him shed a single tear and it confirmed his fear, "For Kim." He said sadly.

They looked at each other and nodded.

…

Drakken was starting to rethink his strategy. Apparently, Buffoon 2 had some almighty power too, and he was already even matched with Buffoon 1. This might get a little difficult. He looked up at the two and they nodded.

Suddenly, Buffoon 2 appeared next to him and landed a powerful punch in his gut as Buffoon 1 heel dropped his head. He smashed into the ground and he felt the crater form around him.

Before he could recover, Buffoon 1 appeared beside him and kicked him across the ground. As he slowly got to his feet, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt power radiating from behind him. He turned around to see a Buffon 2 holding his hand out while a second Buffoon 2 created a spinning blue ball in his the first's hand.

The next thing he knew, the blue ball was rammed into his stomach and he was sent flying. He smashed into something and he blacked out.

…

Ron looked at Drakken's body and sighed. It wouldn't bring Kim back, but it would help. He tried to make his way over to her body, but he was stopped when his legs buckled underneath him and he fell forward.

He was happy when Kyo reached down and stopped him. He looked over at the blonde boy and sighed, "Could you take me over to her?" he said sadly.

When they walked over to her, those who were knocked out seemed to be coming to. Kyo put him next to Kim and he walked over to a pink haired girl and reached to help her up and led her over.

"Can you do anything for her?" he asked her.

Ron appreciated Kyo's attempt, but he knew it wouldn't work, "I already checked her pulse," He said sadly, pointing to the vein he touched.

The pinkette gave saw where he was pointing and looked back at him, "That's the wrong vein," she said, "It's not close enough to the top to give an accurate pulse."

She reached down and checked again, "She's fine," she smiled.

As if to prove her point, Kim opened her eyes and looked up at Ron and smiled, "Ron," she said sleepily, "How'd it go?"

"We won," Ron smiled.

Kim shot up, "What about the idol?" she said quickly.

The pink girl smiled at her, "Apparently, Naruto's Rasengan had enough power to knock it out."

Kim and Ron looked at her, "Who?"

…

After the situation was cleared up, Kim, Ron, and Naruto were standing in Middleton as a police car drove away, carrying Shego and Drakken.

"So the idol's returned, peace's returned, and we made interdementional friends," Ron said, crossing his arms behind his head, "another day in the life."

Naruto smiled, "So the idol is safe?" he said.

"Yup," Ron said, "G.J.'s got it on lockdown."

Kim hugged Naruto and smiled, "It was fun getting to know you. I hope you get your memories back soon," she said.

Naruto bowed, "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, thank you for your hospitality."

Ron and Kim returned the bow.

"Naruto Uzimaki, it was our pleasure," she said.

He waved to them and he stepped onto the cloud of sand and he floated up toward the rift. When he was completely gone, Ron turned to Kim.

"So, where were we?" he said, getting down on his knee and pulling out a box, "Will you marry me?"

Kim squealed and hugged him, "A dimensional rift wouldn't be able to keep me away." She said, pulling him close for a kiss.

End

**Author's note:**

**Huff… Huff... Huff…**

**I finally did it (*phew*)**

**I know I said it would be right up, but right after I posted the last chapter, my computer crashed and I completely lost the file with the final chapter. To make it worse, I have terrible memory, so I had to start the chapter completely over.**

**I spent every waking moment I had (besides school****) trying to finish this chapter **º_ º

**That might explain the poor quality, so I apologize. ****Anyways! My first Completed story. Please Review and make me happy. I am counting on you.**

**(for the record, I do realize that this might just be under the desired storyline, but I do plan on rewriting it, so if you aren't satisfied with this ending, keep it in mind...**


End file.
